Hollow Without You
by AutumnSiren29
Summary: In the wake of adversity, there is a moment of time where things around you stand still and seem to freeze. It is in this one but brief time that clarity is found. This clarity, though shortened and small, can enlighten even the most darkened souls in the world or darken the brightest of hearts. Slash Warning, and more later on.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Starting Point

**Chapter I****: **_A Different Starting Point_

"_In the wake of adversity, there is a moment of time where things around you stand still and seem to freeze. It is in this one but brief time that clarity is found. This clarity, though shortened and small, can enlighten even the most darkened souls in the world or darken the brightest of hearts." –Anonymous_

_**Past in 1981**_

It was a dark and cool night in October. The air was crisp and would chill the skin of those who walked within it for too long. The sounds of children laughing and giggling surrounded him as he remained unseen by those who passed by. They dressed in all sorts of weird and whimsical attire that he found disgusting.

He was a dark lord after all. There was not much that did please him.

But he was here amongst these filthy beings for a reason. His faithful follower Wormtail had successfully gained the Potter's trust and became their Secret-Keeper. He was not sure how he had done this, considering the rat's small amount of intellect, but regardless; he done so and now the time was ripe.

He would end that child's life tonight and thereby making him victorious in the prophecy. He would eliminate the threat to his powers and make sure the world knew it was he who could rule and guide them from this corruption, even if it meant they would have to learn that dark magic was not necessarily evil.

A lone and shadowy figure started to walk towards a two-story home just after nine o' clock on Halloween. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle to few, and known to most as the one called Lord Voldemort. He wore a long black robe that partially concealed his face as his wand was hidden in the sleeves of his robes.

He was a wizard, and considered by society the most dangerous dark wizard yet to live. His powers were frightening and many had died at his hands. But tonight the war would be over because the Potter line would end.

* * *

Just after nine o' clock, a tired looking Lily Potter had just finished bathing her son and put him to bed upstairs. She joined her husband in the living room and sat with a tired smile.

"I feel unsettled about this James, and it hurts to know Albus lied to us about this." She said with verdant eyes that showed her sadness.

James looked at her with the same hesitance, "I know, but if we do nothing Harry and our family will die tonight. Is this what you want, Lily? If by some miracle Harry survived, I don't think Albus would be content to allow Sirius to raise him. It does not fit his agenda." He said

Lily seemed quiet and bit her lips, "I know and it's not that I want this, it's just I had wished there was another way to go about this. It seems unfair to Harry as he will not remember any of this."

James looked down and then laid a hand to her shoulder, "I know, and I don't want this to have happened either. But, my family's protection is more important to me than a war made out of petty prejudices. My blood-line haunts me continually Lils, and now it seems I have to make this choice whether I want to or not."

"The damned blood of Ignotus Peverell." He said, "I wished we hadn't had to do this."

Lily nodded then went into kitchen and prayed her husband came back to her alive.

James steeled himself for the hardest decision he had ever had to make in his life. Knowing Sirius and Remus were on board helped make it easier on him, but not by much.

He stood and went to the front door and walked outside, knowing this could be his last moments and the plan he and Lily formed ending in failure.

Riddle noticed the young James Potter step outside. He seemed nervous and on edge about something. Had he been tipped off of his arrival? Not likely.

James then looked directly at where he was shadowed off as if he could see right through his barrier.

"I know you are there Riddle, and I want you to know that you are being misled about the prophecy. Albus created it with a fraud seer and sent Severus to you. I know you hate being lied to so if you are a man of reason, you will want to hear what I have to say." James said sternly

Riddle held his barrier and wondered how James had known he was there. Was there truth in these words. He had been betrayed before and did not trust lightly.

James continued, "Riddle, I understand your hesitance to heed my warning. I did not make things up as that would have proved dangerous to my family, and especially my son. If you want the truth from behind the lies, I suggest you come inside. I accepted Peter as our secret-keeper in knowing he followed you and you would come."

"I did this because we, as in you and my family were deceived. Albus has an agenda that was hidden from both of us until now. I accepted Peter because it meant you would come. Ultimately, you would decide to listen and see the truth or you would murder those who might change from the light to your side in cold blood because of a phony prophecy."

Riddle was stunned. James and Lily had purposely allowed Peter to give them away even if it meant their new information would never be known and the family destroyed. Was it worth it to hear them out now?

Riddle let down his barrier and stepped towards James with caution. James held his stance but did not draw his wand or appear to want to unless forced. This proved he had meant it.

"You risk your life and that of your family in order to just speak with me?" He said faintly, "I find this amusing considering your father Charlus wanted nothing to do with me and yet his son has something else in mind?" Tom smirked

James's fist clenched as he tried not to lose his patience and temper.

"My father did what he believed was right and I cannot deny that nor can you. This does not change the fact that Albus has held the game of chess he plays with his followers as the pieces in his favor for too long when many of us were thrown to the sacrificial pit for his agenda." James said coldly

"I must do what will protect my family the best. My son is more important than you know. He is important to not only you, but to your side of the current war as well. If you alienate me and my family now, you will live to regret it. The blood of the Peverell lineage is no laughing matter, Riddle."

Riddle paused a moment. James had the Peverell blood in his lineage? That surprised him. The Peverell lineage had some of the cruelest dark wizards and witches in it known to history.

Tom's scarlet eyes then gazed at James with some respect for the first time ever.

"Very well Lord Potter, you have convinced me to hear what you have to say." He said

James nodded, "I have taken precautions to make sure Albus will not interrupt us tonight. There will be no one to interfere,"

He led the way into the house where Lily now stood in the sitting room with tea and a nervous look in her eyes. James and Riddle entered together and she relaxed slightly.

She sat down as did the two men with her now. She poured tea for them all and waited for the first set of words to begin.

"So, you said you have information to prove Albus set us all up and that this prophecy was a fake one. I need that proof now." Riddle said

James sighed, "The first thing you should know is that while I have the Peverell blood, it does not mean I would use it fluidly. I told myself after I married Lily that only in the most desperate means would I resort to it."

"Harry is my only son and heir to my family. He was personally threatened by Albus for his war with you and you were set-up to kill him by Albus. This is the proof you need to read before you know exactly why Albus has done what he has."

Riddle looked at the parchment held to him. It was faded and the yellow color of it was dried more than it was supposed to be if only a few months old. No this parchment looked very old, almost ancient.

He took it delicately and read the words within them. His eyes narrowed at various points and then near the end of it they had widened with shock slightly.

Riddle's hands shook in a trembling motion as if he were about to explode in anger.

"I cannot believe Albus knew about this the whole time and was set against allowing it to happen. He plays with us as if he believes he is a god who decides his decisions are final and there is no other way."

"Yes well, the next thing is harder to hear." James said

Tom gazed at him and James shifted uncomfortably.

"Tom, the reason Albus also wanted my son and you gone is because you and he are soul-mates." James said, "Harry should have been born two generations before me, but the power in my lineage had died somewhat and few very powerful beings born it. I was the first since my great, great grandfather three times over."

"Because it was weakened so badly, the time calendar my family keeps was distorted and Harry was born late, but he is very powerful. He is a year old now but he can consciously make things appear or vanish at will. Two weeks ago he managed to levitate himself out of the playpen because wanted my attention across the hall."

Lily looked at her husband in comfort as she laid a hand to his shoulder.

"Harry has also been making hissing sounds as if he trying to talk to us like that. We figured it was Parseltongue, but we were unsure why he had it. When Albus heard it by accident; that's when I noticed he was acting weird around us and I went digging for the truth."

"He fears your powers as wizards meant for the other and blessed by our founder Merlin. He intends to have you both kill the other without 'supposedly' ever knowing of the bond you truly have." James said

"I would join you alongside my wife, Sirius and Remus in order to protect my son if you can provide it. Sirius is a big catch for you since he and I can gather a lot information from the Auror department. Remus could negotiate with other werewolves besides Fenrir."

"I have a cousin who fled to America before the war began. She is older than me, but she is a vampire and if I could convince her to return; she may be willing to aid us by negotiating with her vampiric coven for us." James said

Lily smiled, "Not only this, but as your side may or may not know; I work for the department of experimental charms. I could copy and replicate the new development of prototype charms, jinxes, hexes, curses and more that may be worthwhile to watch for if the Ministry decides to resort to the methods of old during the earlier part of the war in regards to the Aurors and their privileges."

Riddle eyed the couple carefully. This deal was very well a deal that he would likely never get again. This couple could rival Lucius Malfoy in his usefulness department and that was a bit surprising.

"There is one last part you need to know about me and my heritage." Lily said strongly, "I may have been raised as a muggleborn witch due to the war and Albus placing me there, but I was adopted to my family. I am pure-blood originally, and I am the last heiress to the Athiere line." She spoke softly as her eyes narrowed in on him as he felt like he should shrink back at the fierceness of her gaze

Riddle's eyes widened at this. The Athiere line was supposed to have died out several years back during his raid of the mansion in Wiltshire close to where Lucius lived.

"I come from that lineage because Albus convinced my parents I was endangered by you and he was right. You attacked my home nine years ago when I was a child. No one survived but me because I was not there." She said stiffly

Tom looked at the floor and pondered what to do now.

"I would say I was sorry if would make you feel better considering the position I am in now with negotiating between myself and James, but I know it won't so I won't tell you that I am sorry. In hindsight I regret doing it and there are few things I regret, but know that if we make a successful alliance; you and yours will no longer be in any danger from me at all. This I promise you." He said

Lily and James nodded and seemed satisfied by the answer they had received.

"Before I agree to this deal, I would like to meet your son. I mean him no harm; however, I just want to see these hissing sounds he is making. There is a large difference between actual parseltongue and someone trying to imitate it." Tom asked them

"Harry is already asleep for the evening, and so I would rather wait to do this tomorrow as he was quite temperamental tonight. It seemed as though he sensed your magic somewhere and was fighting me to be put to bed." She smiled, "You are more than welcome to stay as guest if you wish to see him tomorrow morning."

Riddle eyed, "He can already sense others magic? At one?" He asked

James sighed, "Yes, and he quite good at knowing exactly who it is too. He always seems to know Lily and I as his parents. When Remus visits and is near, he begins to make growling sounds as if communicating to his wolf side and has taken to calling him 'Wolfy'. Sirius and Harry are close as my friend is his godfather and Harry knows his magic because he will start trying to yell 'Siri' whenever he comes by."

"If he sensed you earlier as Lily said, he may already feel some kind of connection even if doesn't understand what kind bond it is yet. I have no idea what he will try and name you when you see him." James smirked

"Name me?" Tom asked confused

"Of course. Lily and I are Mum and Dad. Sirius has been thus named 'Siri ' by Harry while Remus is 'Wolfy' to him. I tried to get him to call Remus something like 'Remy,' or his old nickname 'Moony', but alas; to no avail did my attempt work." James shrugged in a joking way

"I see. Very well then, I guess I will have wait. However, can you copy that ancient parchment or no?" He asked

James looked confused, "Why?"

"The inner circle will need visible evidence that you are true in you intentions. Made even more so by your actions there when you are called to be introduced to them. Though by guessing, I'd say you have fair idea of who is in the inner circle."

Lily nodded then, "I can do that in the morning. For now though, it has been a long day with a hyperactive toddler so I want to get some sleep before needing to deal with him like that again."

James nodded, "Goodnight Lily."

Tom looked at James, "There is something else you need to say, isn't there. Something you did not want your wife to hear?"

"Yes. Lily and I cannot take your mark as our jobs in the ministry are key to your success and since no would suspect us of having it in the first place, I suggest refraining from giving us one. I have a solution in mind if you allow it so we can be called." James said

Tom seemed to consider. Their positions were high-ranking, equal to that of Lucius or Narcissa at Saint Mungo's, so it was questionable. Lucius had his and had little trouble, but that was because he was careful and discreet as was Narcissa.

"The main reason I ask is I am afraid that while I have a good temperament most of the time, I cannot guarantee that if I lose it the mark remains hidden. My magic due to my lineage connection to Ignotus has a bad habit of bursting when I'm angry and creating non-harmful flames for a short time. The flame bursts are at times so powerful and unstable they have incinerated my clothes or a part of them."

"If someone saw it one me, then Sirius, Lily and Remus would be assumed to have them as well. Harry would be endangered by this too. If Albus managed to lock us all away and get to him, I have a feeling he would not place my son somewhere he knew he would be loved." James said, "I honestly believe he would place him with Lily's adoptive sister and her family. If he did manage this, Harry might as well have died tonight and this alliance be all for nothing."

"Petunia was jealous of Lily's magic when it manifested. She has held a grudge against her all these years even though she knew her sister was adopted. Lily was treated special because her magic, so Petunia felt she was not good enough to her parents a lot of the times I met her parents and she was around. I know we tried to fix the bridge somewhat, but they didn't want anything to do with us at all."

"I would not be surprised that if my son was put there that he would be abused verbally and physically. Perhaps he might even be abused sexually at their home, even if they didn't do it themselves, however, I do know that Petunia's husband has a past crime record of child pedophilia even if she isn't aware of it. I wanted to cover all safety bases for my son in case of a worst-case scenario, but I refrained from telling Lily as I knew she would overreact to it." James said, "I cannot afford this risk, and since Harry will one day be the one who will stand by you as your only equal...I hope that you can see the danger here that is lying in wait for us if it occurs."

Tom's eyes softened for the first time in many years as he saw the pain in James's eyes at the thought of something so horrendous happening to his son. Tom knew from first-hand experience that James's intuition was likely correct. So, he steeled himself to make sure Harry would never endure that kind of pain.

"I will never allow Harry to see that place alone if I am able to James. You have more than convinced me of you trustworthiness now. I will see to it that Harry is cared for if you and Lily fall before he is old enough to understand. However, given the nature of our bond…it would be impossible for me to raise him. Should Sirius fall or be incarcerated, do you have a second person you'd trust to his care?"

"I'd love to say Remus, but we both know the Ministry would never allow it due to his werewolf side. So no, I don't have another option. It's possible I may be able to convince Frank and Alice Longbottom as their son was the second option to the false prophecy. If Albus believes we've turned on him, he might make a move to their family for future plans. I would hate to see this, as Frank is a good friend and I would trust him and Alice is his godmother. I would have to be discreet in dealing with this though." He said

"Would you be averse to integrating yourself into the finer aspects of pure-blood culture and how its societal traditions and customs works?" Tom asked him carefully

"No I'm not averse to it, not particularly, as Harry would have had to learn at least some of them too eventually due to his heritage to me and Lily." James said, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that since you and Lily are pure-blood and once this is known to the inner circle; that you could try to get some level of acceptance from them. You have my trust already and when they see it; it will behoove them to try and get along with you both even if it hurts their pride to do so. If Frank and Alice cannot be swayed, it may be time to look at other options."

"If you and Lily manage to become friends with one of the other families to know them well enough to trust them with the care of your son; you could ask them to care for Harry in your stead if you were to fall before he reached his majority. They are used to this as my followers know Albus is dangerous and they could die the next day as far as he is concerned to our side. So, they do make plans for their children in case of such emergencies."

"I see. Then I shall take you on that suggestion, but who do you think would be best suited to caring for him if we die?"

"As much as you may hate me for saying it, I think Lucius and Narcissa would best-suited to it as both are quite sane and have a son around the same age as him now, so they are used to these tasks. Draco is relatively powerful for a child himself, not as much as Harry may be from what you've said, but enough to level a sense of stable grounding to his powers in the friendship they could have during his more delicate childhood years. Other than the Malfoy family, I would say either the Lestranges or the Nott family."

"Bella may be somewhat insane, but she would never hurt a child under my direct order of care and Rodulphus and his brother are more than used to dealing with her if necessary when and if she did become a threat to a child, or anyone for that matter, that I particularly ordered to be kept safe. The Nott family would be stricter than the previous two and provide a good structure for Harry, but they would not hurt him. They also have a child around Harry's own age, however their son might not work as a friendly grounding supporter as well as Draco might."

James nodded, "Well I will give it some thought then and see what Lily thinks is best. I don't intend to keep this a secret from her, but I just hope I do not have to resort to this at all. I will tell you my idea about the summoning without a mark when morning comes, but for now we should retire."

Tom nodded as he followed James quietly up the stairs to the guest bedroom and was allowed harbor in their home. He wondered if this was what it was supposed to feel like to have real family as he drifted off.

One thing was certain though, the war had changed dramatically now that the lies had been uncovered and told to the right people.


	2. Chapter 2: New Alliances

**Chapter II**:_ A New Alliance is Made_

Tom Riddle woke to the smell of strange things he had never smelt before and sounds he had never heard before. The bed he slept in was unfamiliar and the sun was already high within the sky as he woke. There were lasting pieces of early morning sun raining down through the Victorian windows telling him to get up. For the first in forever, he smiled a genuine one and knew his efforts had not been in vain.

The Potters had not lied to him and did not intend to it seemed. He was still whole and undisturbed until he heard a child start wailing in the hallway about something or another.

"Harry, you can't go in there yet. He is not awake, so please stop crying and let's go have breakfast, hm?" Lily told the child gently

Tom heard the child sniffle a bit before he gave up and allowed his mother to carry him off for food. He sighed to himself. That child was something else. He had known he was awake but his mother had not. Perhaps it was true he could sense magic at his age after all. That just proved how powerful he was though already and Tom smiled again in thought. His sanity seemed clearer than it had been in years though he knew it would take time to adjust.

He made his way to the shower and started to get ready for the day ahead of him. Having a toddler to observe was not going to be easy and he wanted to prepare his patience for the day he was about to endure.

When Tom arrived in the kitchen, Lily was making bacon and eggs as James was attempting to get Harry to eat his mushed bananas. Harry noticed him as he entered and his verdant eyes looked directly at him as if he knew who he was and searched his soul.

Bananas were completely forgotten about as started gesturing for Tom to come and hold him now. Tom was taken aback at the intuition the child seemed to have at only one. He eyed James and he just sighed and shrugged.

Tom came over carefully to Harry and picked him up. He cradled the boy to his chest as if he were the most precious thing he had ever held and Harry smiled at him with one of those big baby grins that melted your heart.

The current dark lord had no idea what this feeling he was sensing was, but it made him feel good and want to protect this boy.

"So, you are Harry Potter, are you?" he said softly, "You seem quite intelligent for your age, so why don't you tell me?" Tom whispered to the boy

Lily and James hid a smile as they watched this unfold. They knew Tom had likely never been accepted for who he was and Harry had happily accepted him even if he was too young to know why yet.

Tom was filled with years of loneliness and pain, but Harry would ensure none of this pain would grow further and Tom would learn to accept people for who they were again even if their world would separate from the world that muggle people knew all together finally.

Baby Harry giggled and laughed as Tom held onto him and spoke softly. This man felt special to him and his magic made him want to be close and so he asked to be held by him. What was this new feeling and how was it different to the rest of those around him.

"_Mine." _ Harry hissed softly

Tom froze and his posture stiffened as the words reached his ears. Harry grabbed his robes and nuzzled them and whispered 'mine' again before falling asleep in his lap as comfortable as ever with the position he was in.

Lily seemed concerned, "Tom, is something the matter?"

"No nothing is wrong, not necessarily. He is definitely a true parselmouth though without Salazar's blood in him. It was what he said that startled me so." Tom said softly as his eyes softened now

"What did Harry say?" James asked him

"He called me 'his' by saying 'mine'. It was also as if he knew exactly what that meant too." Tom said quietly

James and Lily were stunned and quiet.

"He will be very smart one day, and so I hope all goes in favor for us as I have decided I accept your alliance. The matter of marking is reasonable James, so I wish to discuss your alternative idea in detail later. For now, I think its best we let your son nap near my magic." Tom said, "He seems to be taking it in as he sleeps to familiarize his own to it. This is a rare gift among our kind and one that will aid us in the future for sure. You were right, I would have been very foolish to have not listened to you and so I am glad I did." Tom smiled

Breakfast went by without further disruption until Lily had tried to pull Harry away from Tom. Then the child gripped his robes with a death look at his mom and told her 'I am staying here.'

Lily sighed in dismay, "Guess Harry knows who he favors the best, even if it is not us."

Tom smiled, "Harry, I think you hurt Lily's feelings now."

Harry looked up at Tom and seemed to understand what he said as he then looked at his mum with watery eyes that said 'Sorry.'

Lily smiled, "It's okay Harry, but I just want you to eat something before you have to have your Tom back. He isn't going anywhere yet, so don't cry."

Harry seemed confused now. He looked at his mother and then at Tom as if trying to understand what they meant.

"I need to go speak with your dad, Harry. You can see me after I'm done before I go take of some other business. I will visit again soon though." Tom told the child gently

Harry didn't like the sound of that and held onto Tom with crocodile tears in his eyes and a tight grip.

Tom sighed, "I'll be back, Harry."

Tom handed the toddler who was now wailing at him to his mother as he escaped the room to go see James in the office area of his home. Harry obviously did not want to be separated from Tom and in his angered state as he left managed to stun Tom.

"Harry, that was not nice." Lily told him, "He will be back, but for now you need a time out, mister. I think a bottle and some time with me in the playroom will be good for you now." She said sternly

Harry just stayed quiet and avoided his mother's angry eyes as he held a face of indifference to her. He obviously was not sorry at all for his behavior.

Lily undid the charm on Tom and he looked at the infant with wonder as Lily explained Harry had actually managed to stun him whilst angry. Tom left quickly, knowing Harry was not going to let Lily cage him for too long.

James waited patiently as Tom meandered inside with a bit of shock about him.

"What happened to you Tom, you look like you got smacked in the face?" James asked

"Your son apparently did not want me to leave him behind even though he needed fed, so as I tried to leave he started wailing angrily. His anger made him accidentally stun me from behind and I hit the kitchen floor." Tom said dryly

James looked shocked by that, "He stunned you?"

"Yes. Like I said before, he will be quite a smart boy and powerful too. He already shows signs of understanding basic speech even if he doesn't talk back fully yet with accurately formed words or sentences. The parseltongue may be part of this as it is easier to hiss than actually speak and he has to learn there is a difference between the two."

Tom sat down and summoned an ice pack to place on the bruised area of his face for now, "So you said you had an alternative idea to my mark?" He asked

"Yes, but I warn you this will not be easy to achieve with Albus trying to watch the house now that his plans were foiled."

"I told you I didn't wish to use my familial magic unless desperate. That was mostly true to all around us, but Lily and I are aware we could aid in the raids you set-up as we are familiar with many who are opposed to your ideals and some of us who might be swayed over if choice words and explanations are used to our benefit in these cases." James said

"We were all prepared to carry out mission if you need us to and that's why I suggested this method. It is an old form of magic that is rarely used any longer but it is effective. It is quite illegal if you are caught using it, but still effective for all intents and purposes and the Ministry rarely catches anyone using it as it is very subtle." He continued

"It's more of a magical rite than one simple charm or hex, though. You, Lily, Sirius, Remus and I would need to be present to do this. Since by all accounts you would be the aforementioned summoner, you have to undergo this rite. The rest of us will just have to submit to it to keep us safe and out of danger."

"Can I ask how this works, exactly?" Tom asked fascinated

"I would be doing the first part, which would consist of having Lily prepare a special potion that you would drink and then doing a special set of incantations on it known only to my blood family. After this, you would need to tighten your Occlumency barriers to be able to focus on us alone. We all would do the same, but we would be focusing ours on you instead."

"Then the second part occurs. You would focus on all of us in your barriers and vice versa while casting a basic binding charm. This charm normally binds the body physically, but due the potion it would connect our magical energies to your barriers specifically and allowing you to recognize them. By being able to recognize them, you would only need to focus on one of us if you needed us and we would feel a tug on our magic. This signals the summons, but we would need to know of your location at present to actual be able to go there so that information must be conveyed in your summons." James said

"I can see why this would be illegal, then. The rite is rather simple sounding in all standards to most people, but in actuality it is not so simplistic at all and is quite lethal if not done carefully due to the occlumentic aspects of it. The effects on the physical body could be disastrous if done incorrectly and perhaps fatal in many cases. Dark magic for sure derived from basic light-based rituals and combined in a new way. How do you know of this?" He asked

James smirked, "I doubt Lucius told you this as it irritates him to be reminded of it. My familial lineage is just as old if not even older than his bloodline is to our history books and the Peverell line was tasked with the keeping of records involving all magic ever created. We have a library at the original estate that is worth more than my family, Lucius's, and Nivea Parkinson's wealth combined. On top of this, we were tasked to keep the time calendar for wizarding history, so our power is of sizeable notoriety in our society if we wish it so."

Tom's eyes widened at this.

"The only stipulation to this ritual is we must meet with the inner circle before we do this as they will need to understand why we are not to be marked so there is no fighting among us all and they do not feel immediately threatened by us or make it seem we are favored over them."

"I see. I will make the arrangements soon then." Tom said

James nodded and was about to say something…

_**CRASH…**_

There was a loud commotion in the living area and then Lily was heard yelling at Harry.

"Honestly Harry, there was no need for that. When James sees this he isn't going to be happy with you. I know you want Tom back, but he is busy right now so you'll have wait a little bit longer." Lily scolded her son

James sighed and let an expression of exasperation cross his face.

"I wonder if he managed to actually break my quidditch trophy this time or not? Maybe instead he happened to break the vases? I swear that child is destructive and he's only one…I don't even want to think about him as teenager right now." He said in a perplexed voice

Tom just laughed at this. Harry seemed to rule the house with his abilities when they were out of control like right now. Lily and he would have their hands full until he was ready to start early training that was needed.

"I think we are done anyhow, so how about we go see whatever happened?" Tom suggested

James nodded though he seemed hesitant considering the noise from before.

When they reached the living area, what they saw was not what they had expected at all. Harry had escaped the playpen again and stuck Lily to a wall by the kitchen as he tried furiously to get to the stairs in his crawling state and a basic accidental magic levitation charm.

"My, my Harry, aren't we ever the little miscreant today. I don't think that your mum deserved to be stuck to the wall just because you were angry and wanted me back. I think you need to calm down and tell her you're sorry." Tom said to him

Harry looked at Tom and then Lily and back. He then looked down at the floor as if he knew Tom was right but did not want to apologize as his mother kept him away from the man who made him feel something new that he enjoyed.

Tom then sighed and released the charm on Lily as she huffed in irritation and began cleaning up the broken vase on the floor. She would have repaired it if Harry's magic hadn't kept her from doing so.

Harry then snuggled into Tom as he settled down and his magic appeared to calm from the angry raging storm stage it had been in. He was asleep within minutes and no one there dared to disturb him this time as that would be bad.

James looked at his son and then Tom, "I have a feeling that when you leave tonight and he realizes you're gone that we will be dealing with an angry hell demon toddler in Harry."

Tom looked at Harry with a smile, "I believe you may be right, so I was wondering if you'd like to move into my manor with me. I know it is a little sudden, but Lily doesn't deserve this stress and Harry's attachment to me right now is because he is trying to become fully familiar to my magic. He wants to be near me to gain strength in the bond from our magic being close by to the other."

"I hadn't read much on soul-mates as I had never believed I had one, but I can explain certain things if we head back there together and acquire certain books for you both to look over. At least for the time being until his magic settles and is calmer without me so close all the time." Tom asked

James looked to Lily and she nodded in agreement.

"Very well, we will go with you then. However, I doubt that once we do go there that we will see this place for a while. We may even need to seek safe harbor there now if my intuition is correct. I did notice that Albus was trying to figure out if you came here last night by poking around early this morning. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary due to the old magic I did to keep your presence here a secret from him, but that doesn't mean he's given up either." James said, "However, let me get Sirius and Remus here too so they don't panic that we might have been killed off in their absence if they found an empty house."

Tom nodded as he sat in a chair with a sleeping Harry in his arms and seeming like nothing in the world would bother him so long as Tom was there. Lily huffed as her son seemed to want Tom now over them. Part of her was a little envious because she was his mum and brought into the world.

She knew deep down though that Harry had a special gift at sensing magic, and while she was always going to be his mum and someone he could come to for help; there was no replacing the inner peace he felt when he was with Tom even as young as he was.

James had Sirius and Remus there within moments. Sirius was the first to react at Tom holding baby Harry by trying to gain the toddler's favor back as he felt put out Harry had chosen Tom as his new 'favorite' person to be with.

"Harry, look who's here for a visit today? It's Siri, and he's brought you a present." Sirius said cheerfully

Harry opened his baby sleepy and bleary green eyes momentarily to see Siri and Wolfy, but then yawned and snuggled back into Tom's lap and went back to sleep as if he cared not about his present or the fact they came for a visit. He was used to them, so it was no big deal anymore.

Sirius looked gobsmacked by the nonchalant behavior of his godson and Remus smirked at him now.

"Looks like you got told by your own godson, Siri." Remus said with a smirk as James had one too along with Lily now.

Tom just smiled contently as he ran his hand through the toddler's hair and made him feel content to sleep there.

"Shut up, Remus." Sirius said indignantly

"Ever since Tom got here, he's been stuck to him like glue." Lily said with a smile and small laugh

"Yeah, Harry even managed to stick Lily to the kitchen wall earlier after she managed to pry him away." James smirked

"James!" Lily flushed with embarrassment, "There was no reason for them to know that."

"Harry got angry and stuck her to the wall?" Remus asked shocked

"Yeah, Tom and I were discussing business for the new alliance between us and then we heard this big noise that sounded like a crashing sound, so we came to see what happened. Harry had levitated out of the playpen again in an angry state and his magic had started swirling like a hurricane and was forming around him. He broke three vases from the living area and made them all non-repairable whilst he had also stuck Lils to the wall in the kitchen as he tried to crawl his way to the stairs to get to Tom in his indignation at being torn away from him with an accidental magic levitation charm on himself."

"Luckily for Lily, we were already done and had come to see what had happened. Otherwise I think Harry may have tried to blow up the stairs when he realized he would not be able to climb them even with him floating off the floor a bit." James joked

"I don't know about that James. Harry might be smart enough to know that if he could levitate out of a playpen that he could have done the same thing to go up the stairs eventually." Tom smirked at him

Lily and James paled slightly at this before bursting into small amounts laughter. Sirius and Remus laughed lightly with James as Lily smiled slightly through her indignation at the jab while Harry slept on and Tom carefully picked him up as he gestured for them to take hold of each other.

"Tom, please try not to give Harry any more ideas of how to cause me grief. I have enough already. If James and I ever have more children, I hope they are more manageable than he seems to be right now." Lily scolded him lightly with a teasing tone

Tom nodded insincerely as Lily huffed again at his answer and they did as he asked of them. They all held hands to each other whilst two held onto Tom's shoulders as he then did a group apparition for them all from the house to his manor whilst not knowing what was to await them there in the chaos of his absence for the last fortnight.

All while holding a sleeping happy baby in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Inner Circle

**Chapter III**: _The Inner Circle_

Back at Riddle Manor in the audience hall where their lord normally met them all for meetings, the elite followers of their lord were in a chaos of indecision about what to do. They had no idea if their lord was alive or not as his magical energy disappeared shortly after nine o' clock last evening and had yet to resurface and make itself known to them to allow them to know if he had triumphed or not.

"I say we go and see if we can sense anything near the house, and if we cannot then we break in and see what happened there?" Bellatrix said nastily

Lucius shook his head, "While the idea has merit Bella, all it would do would bring even more aurors down on our heads and we don't need that now. Our numbers have decreased significantly since the Ministry allowed Aurors full use of the killing curse on us and you know that."

Bellatrix snarled, "Those who died are weak then and did not deserve to serve under our lord. And you forget that it was your fault that the legislation passed because you were unable to sway Cornelius Fudge out of it this time."

Lucius stood as his temper flared, "I am aware of that Bella, but that does not mean we need to recklessly waste away our lives trying to find answers to this situation. Some of us have children they wish to see grow up and be there for unlike yourself."

Then the hall doors slammed open in a firm motion and magic was tingling all around it. Lucius's eyes widened as did Bella's when their lord seemed to have returned, but he was not alone either.

There in the doorway was their lord and he was holding a sleeping toddler in his arms gently. To his right side was Lord Potter and his wife and to his left was Bella's cousin Sirius and their werewolf friend Remus Lupin.

The room was quiet instantly.

"I see that you all have been confused over the last twenty-four hours, so I shall endeavor to explain this as best I can along with Lord Potter. They are not here to hurt anyone, nor are their friends unless they're provoked into reacting out of self-defense." Tom spoke in deadly tone as soft as a whisper

Everyone else stood still as they waited for the next few words.

"I went to the Potter's home last night to end the prophecy as you knew, but James and his wife as well as our side was deceived by Albus for many years. He has a hidden agenda that none of us would have believed unless James had not managed to convince to me to listen to his story." Tom said

"I was hesitant at first as we have been lied to before as well as betrayed, so caution was exerted on my part. However, still he managed to further pique my curiosity and in the end; I decided to listen."

"I learned that the prophecy Albus had given to Severus was fake and he had intentionally done it, even if he knew that Severus considered Lily like his younger sister he had never had. He had a reason for it and it will make all of your blood run cold, but James is better better suited to this part so I shall allow him to address you."

James stepped forward, "I have no intention of deceiving you. My family holds the blood of Ignotus Peverell in it. I decided I would never use it unless desperate, and when I learned of Albus's treachery to his comrades-at-arms and to my family more specifically; I knew it was time to quit following him and follow the path my ancestors of old followed."

"Many pure-blood legends talk of a time calendar left to the care of Ignotus and his brothers. The legends are true, it does exist, and yes I do keep it though it has been mismanaged somewhat due to our blood in the last few generations. As you all know Merlin founded our community and based it upon the common beliefs of sharing new magic to those who had power enough to learn it and use it properly. Back then there were no definitions of dark or light, all magic was considered neutral and intention was the key behind it that made it light or dark to people then."

"Merlin intended for magic to stay this way according to the records of knowledge we have that date back this far. However, there was a war and people's opinions were swayed too far and he was little too powerless to stop the change that inevitably came."

"The first founding of the Ministry of Magic within Great Britain's wizard-kind." James said

"The time calendar marks all major historical events within wizarding Britain. It notes all births of significance and deaths of those who should have been remembered and honored, but were either forgotten or disregarded."

"Albus has long sought away to come to control the time calendar, but has never succeeded and I hope he never does. His machinations have sunk further than I believed they could when he targeted my son, the child your lord is now holding onto to." James eyed them

Everyone looked at Tom and he nodded in gesture and so they returned their attention to James.

"I said the prophecy you heard was fake and that was true, but it also does not mean there was never an original one that was true."

"Before Merlin died, he had one last vision and had set it down on parchment due to its very valuable importance. He ordered someone to deliver it through time using the time calendar itself to make sure it safely fell into the first Lord Peverell's hands to be kept safe within our bloodline after the time calendar became my family's responsibility."

"Harry was special at birth, and I'm not just saying this because he is my son. Technically, Harry should be my grandfather as his birth was supposed to be two generations before my own."

"However, I did say the time calendar had been mismanaged, yes?" James smiled

"Our blood line was very strong with the Peverell blood in it. Many wizards and witches of both light and dark orientation; the Peverell blood has some of the most notable dark and cruelest witches and wizards who used the darkest of old magic, and some of the most quintessential light witches and wizards of varying careers and accolades in time. My history is full of many witches and wizards who had powers to rival Merlin at points in time such as Godric Gryffindor at one time and a distant relative to Dark Lady Sanyue, also known as the Blood Mistress.

However, after the death of my great, great grandfather; the power in our blood lineage receeded somewhat andss had declined in power for unknown reasons. It was a mystery to us all and it became somewhat diluted while the time calendar was distorted. Many children were born stillborn and so our blood thinned out for a time despite the many wars we have fought in throughout history."

"I was the first powerful wizard in the line again in three generations and when I married Lily; this caused the events of Merlin's prophecy to come into play and why Harry was born late."

"Merlin spoke of one of his descendants in the future who had become corrupted by his hatred of what was labelled dark from one branch of his family. His hatred blinds him to see that this is not the future Merlin himself wanted for our people. He then speaks of a child born in time late by two generations who holds the hope of restoring balance with his much older soul-mate. A child born to his true lineage through Ignotus Peverell and the branch his brothers of the Peverell clan came from."

"Between the two branches of this family, the power to restore our world is possible but only if we acknowledge that muggles and muggle-borns exist. We will separate from them eventually and fully to keep our culture alive, but those with magic will not be allowed any longer to return from where they came and their families will not remember having ever had this child."

"It sounds cruel to make any family forget they had a child and to conceal it from them, but we risk our way of life as pure-bloods by inter-marrying others of the pure-blood circles. Eventually, we will be so inbred with each other that our children will be reduced to mere squibs or average witches and wizards at best in all the great bloodlines here. Half-bloods and Muggle-borns do not take the purity out of a bloodline. It is when our line's power is reduced that the the purity fades."

"We pride ourselves on our strength and blood purity, yet no one except my family has realized that since our community's founding that we reduced ourselves out of fear for what we no longer can comprehend. Human nature makes it so we come to hate these things, when we should embrace certain aspects of them and then separate the rest from us and this world." James said

"My son is not half-blood though and neither is Lily for that matter, as many of you believe. Lily is the last heiress of the Athiere line . She was removed before the raid there nine years ago and was then adopted into a muggle home. It makes you wonder how many of us have suffered in such ways, doesn't it."

"I digress, as I feel I have spoke too much…but this matter is urgent. My family and I have sided with your lord in the name and honor of Ignotus's blood to protect my son at all costs. He is the child Merlin spoke of and I'm certain of it as time calendar is back on track now and I have double-checked it three times over."

Lucius was the first to answer James monologue.

"You spoke of an older mate that your son is supposed to have. Was he written into this as well and if so, do you know who this person is?" He said

Lily walked over to James and laid a hand to his shoulder and both smiled, "I think you all should already have that answer." She spoke softly as her eyes darted over to Tom and her son.

Narcissa and Lucius's eyes widened as the congregation gasped in shock at the realization it was the one they called lord to who that child was soul-bound to for all time.

"We had to acknowledge early on that our son Harry was not your normal wizarding child, and he likely will never be. " Lily told them, "At barely two weeks of age he managed to summon me from the kitchen because he was hungry and that was only the beginning of the amazing thing he has done since he was born in July nearly two years ago now."

"He is a parselmouth though why we were unsure unless it's due to Tom being his mate. Tom has already concluded that his hissing sounds were true parseltongue speech after observing it first hand earlier this morning. Harry also has managed to summon or vanish various household objects at will. He has done this as early as three months old, maybe earlier. He knows how to levitate himself out of his playpen if he wants attention or to avoid someone because he is aware he is in trouble and wants to hide from me or James." She continued

"And as embarrassing as this is for me, he managed to use a sticking charm on me today when he was angry and stuck me to the kitchen wall. He didn't like being separated from Tom's presence or his magic as his mate, so he stuck me to the wall and tried to get to the stairs after breaking several house decorations and levitating out of his playpen again and tried to levitate himself up the stairs. It failed, but Harry might then have blown the stairwell up if James and Tom had not finished and came to see what had happened." She flushed, "Had James and Tom not finished their discussion, I likely would have been there for a while with a rampaging one year old in my house."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying Harry has the ability to sense magic? At one year of age? That's nearly impossible?" She said

Tom noticed Harry shift and wake up. Lily and James smirked and stepped aside. He looked at Remus and smiled, "Wolfy." He cried

Remus smiled at the child and then smirked at Narcissa, "Yes Harry, Wolfy is right here."

She huffed in indignation as Sirius pouted in mock sadness, "Why does my godson forsake me?" He said sadly

Harry tipped his head, "Siri?" he said slowly as if he had trouble with pronunciation.

Sirius smiled at his godson, "That's right Harry. Siri is right here with you."

Harry then turned and noticed all the strange people nearby. He watched them but did not feel threatened at all by then nor did show fear to them. As he came to land on Lucius and Narcissa, he giggled and the clapped, "Cissy and Luci." He yelled happily

The two elder Malfoys then stood straight as a tree at that. James and Lily smirked at them and the two gave in and let an indignant eye roll of exasperation pass their facial features.

Cissy and Luci, where Drake?" Harry asked

Lucius then seemed stunned as did the rest of the group. They were not aware he felt Draco's magic around them as his parents.

"He's not here, Harry. We'll bring him next time to play, alright?" Narcissa said slightly shaken

Harry seemed to understand and yawned before laying back down and curled asleep in Tom's lap again with ever so much as a passing glance to anyone else in the room.

James smirked, "I believe that this display should have been further evidence of the fact we have proven our points. It seems Harry knows you have a son, Lucius. Perhaps we should allow them to be friends. It could be beneficial for them both."

Lucius smiled genuinely for the first in many weeks, "I believe you might be right, and so if Draco accepts him next time we bring him along then we shall see where this leads." He agreed

Narcissa smiled slightly but was rather put-out that she had been proven wrong by a toddler. A very powerful toddler at that.

"James and Lily will be staying here in my home now that they have been compromised at Godric's Hollow. They will return to work once we form a plan on how keep Albus from finding out about their switch and why they have disappeared." Tom stood finally

"For now, I ask Lucius and Narcissa to stay behind for an important chat concerning a more recent event. The rest of you are dismissed and none need to be told of how important secrecy is to this meeting." He said as apparitions were heard

"Lucius, Narcissa; please follow us as there is much to discuss." Tom said

Everyone followed Tom out of the room to see what he wanted all whilst Lily and James noticed Harry's magic exertion in recognizing Lucius and Narcissa, and intermittently Draco's magic had worn him out again and had fallen asleep in Tom's arms easily.

Hopefully the discussion didn't last too long.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations Pt 1

**Chapter IV**: _Preparations Pt 1_

Tom led the Potter family, the Malfoys and Sirius and Remus to the second floor of his ancestral manor home. The home seemed well-tended, even if the charms to repel muggles away from it made it look imposing and frightening. Harry was still nestled in the dark lord's arms and fast asleep as if he was the in the most comfortable place he could ever be for a nap.

Lucius and Narcissa were quiet and observant of their long-time friend to whom they had dedicated their services to. He was different somehow now and in a good way they supposed. He seemed less insane than he had previously been for the last few years or so, and his body language was more relaxed than they had ever seen when around the company of his followers before. It was as if some semblance of calm had come over his mind and eased the violent and raging storm inside of him since Harry had come to his side through his parent's decision to defect.

This only benefitted their efforts to war more than ever, which was good.

James and Lily walked confidently and quietly alongside the Malfoys, but were just as observant as the two seemed to be. Both noticed how their son seemed happy there with him, although he was too young to understand fully what their relationship would be like as got older.

They also noted the new clarity in Tom's perception of his war efforts and consciously knew they had made the right decision to go to him and no longer fight for a man who would have used their family as a means to an end of a war based on petty hatred and jealousy.

As they entered a room near the end of the hall, the Potter's noticed that it must have been his study as the wall were lined with many shelves of books. A portrait of Salazar hung over the fireplace of the room. James approached it as did Lily and both sucked in their breath.

Salazar in his prime looked much like they imagined Harry might have if given a chance to grow in an environment where he knew he could thrive. The man's hair was long, just past his shoulders and dark as the midnight sky. His skin was pale, but not overtly so that it seemed unhealthy. His body spoke of the times he lived in and showed his dueling abilities.

However, the most startling thing of him was his eyes. His eyes were exactly the same as Lily and Harry's were. Verdant emerald green that sucked you into their soul and did not let you escape without knowing you would remember him and his power.

"James…" She asked uncertain

He seemed at a loss for words as well.

"I see that noticed Harry's resemblance to my ancestor. It would not be so surprising to me now that I know what I do." Tom said gently as he sat down before the fire with Harry and summoned tea and biscuits.

They turned to him in question.

"Why do you say that?" James asked

Tom hummed in contentment, "Before I held Harry for the first time, my mind was slowly being ripped apart by my hatred and anger. I was becoming little more than a mindless animal bent on killing for pleasure."

"However, in knowing I had a mate and one who could stand beside me as an equal to my own power in time; I began once more questioning myself and what I had been doing the last several years."

"When I left here two days ago, I went to my secret place I want to go to when I am trying to find solitude. I spent most of the day there and did not return here and none of the inner circle knew where I was. Then yesterday night I came to your home, at first intent on ending the prophecy." Tom said slowly

James and Lily, their friends and the two Malfoy's were intrigued by this story and so they all listened with rapt attention.

"I knew that if I ended this, it would have been either me or your son that survived. I was prepared to lose my powers that night if it was not meant to be. However, I am still a human man, one who is intent on his survival even if I barely resemble what most humans look like now, and I still feel that if I have been wronged; that I would want to correct it through whatever means is the most suitably appropriate."

"However, I am also a man who is able to use logic and reason to make my decisions for myself and how they best benefit me and my cause. To go and give my followers whatever advantage I could, even if I must suffer defeat for a period of time."

"I took measures as a teen many years ago to ensure that if my physical body was destroyed and could no longer hold my spirit; that my magical essence and being would not be destroyed along with my physical existence."

"I would have returned eventually and things likely would have remained much the same, only Harry would be orphaned had I not listened." Tom told them quietly

"You gave Peter the secret-keeper position in knowing I would come to seek you and your family out. It was risky and dangerous, but sometimes risks must be done to achieve great things."

"When I entered your home yesterday, I was hesitant at first. I have never been one to trust easily and especially not based upon simple words of alliance. You both gave me something that made me believe you that is now an irreplaceable part of my own being."

"Your son is more valuable to you, your family and to me than you know." Tom smiled, "As he sleeps on now, his magic cradles me with his own even if you all cannot feel it and it gently soothes the anger in my mind as if he knows I hurt because of my past. He wants to be close because he grows stronger when near my magic to strengthen the bond that is new between us but also because he can feel my hurt through his gift and wants it to be pushed away so my mind is my own again."

Tom sighed, "I have been alone for a long time. I was born out of witch who used Amortentia to ensnare the man she wanted for her own keeping and then she believed that he would love her back if held long enough under its influences. When she conceived me though, she released him and he abandoned her as would have been expected to most. I was left at the mercy of her death and being raised an orphan with people who could not have cared less if walked outside and suffocated on the sunlight."

"Harry's late birth is a blessing in many forms. I have a reason to set the parts of the war on my end that have been neglected right again. I can think more clearly with the child around and it your son that gives me the second chances I needed to set this war back on track."

Tom laughed slightly, "It's amusing, isn't it? That the man who is feared as the darkest wizard of the age and could conquer the world if he wished to do so is muted and stopped by a mere toddler when they meet and accepts the man for who he is when he has no idea what he has done in his life?"

"I suppose maybe fate wanted this?" he guessed, "Or perhaps this was just the way things are supposed to occur in this life-time? Either way, I am glad to feel like myself again with those violent fog-like rages having lifted from my eyes." He said

"I brought you here with Lucius and Narcissa because I have some specific things I think we need to discuss." Tom said seriously now

"Lucius, you and James are both highly ranked officers along with Sirius in the Ministry at you areas of expertise. I have a specific job for the three of you in mind." He said, "But this will only work if Narcissa leaves her job and stays at Malfoy Manor to care for Draco full-time."

Lucius and Narcissa seemed shocked by this.

"James, I need an answer to something. Do you have the knowledge of the dark arts? If so, are you able to use them fluidly?" Tom asked

James smirked, "I think you'll find that Lily, Sirius, Remus and I all have knowledge of it and are fully able to use them. However, we also have other knowledge from the many Peverell libraries at our disposal, so we could surprise a few." He said

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this as did Narcissa whilst Tom contemplated something and then nodded his head in decision.

"Very well, I trust that you know yourselves best. Narcissa, would you consider staying home full-time if this benefitted my cause? Your husband is not doing something quite as dangerous as before, but there still are risks he will be taking and he could be exposed; though with the Ministry's lack of intuitiveness, I hardly think he will be." he asked her

Narcissa looked to her husband who seemed unsure of this as well, "My lord, before we agree, are we permitted to ask more about what you have planned." She asked carefully

Tom nodded, "Relax Narcissa, I am no longer so full of rage. You needn't fear to ask a simple request."

"In answer to your question though, Lucius works with the Transportation area of our government, so he is allowed to view all the floo records and things if need be. His job will be to carefully monitor the transportation activity around Godric's Hollow for the next few weeks to see if Albus and his birdies are still looking for the truth of the Potter's defection or not?"

"If he notices some high risk activity, I need him to replicate the documents with discretion and bring them to my attention. You leave Mungo's because, if he is exposed somehow; your family will have to seek harbor here for some time and Draco needs as much protection as the two of you."

"Harry has already mentioned your son to our congregation, even though he has never met him before and we all know this. I am inclined to think this is because he knows Draco will be a key part of friendship to him when he starts early magic training to control his massive power before they are off to school together in the future."

"I do not wish to see Draco orphaned, or any child of any of my followers orphaned if possible, but if Lucius is exposed; the Order of the Phoenix will hunt your family for answers and Draco needs you and Lucius alive." Tom said

"It is possible that even if the ministry of magic is blind to these on-goings, that the Order is not and routinely does search checks. It is a high-risk to you and your family, and so you are to stay home if Lucius flooes the manor and says you all need to leave at post-haste for safety reasons." Tom told them

Lucius seemed to think this over critically in his head. There was definitely more danger here for them, but this was a big move to make their side have more of an advantage than it already had over the light side now. He seemed to know what he wanted to do, but was unsure of what his lord wanted.

"My lord, if this is more dangerous to me and my family, exactly how close do you want me to stay to the resident minister? You know he seeks my council if he feels the need, even if Albus has tried to sway him otherwise from it, and so I am wondering your thoughts on this aspect in lieu of the job you want me to do for your faction?" he asked of his lord

Tom seemed to consider the scenario before he smiled, "I would say you could stay as close to him for advisement as you want if he will remain in the dark to some of our newer goal and the Potter's defection remains a well guarded secret from him. As long as you do not become exposed from this or come under heavy fire for it. The Potter's mustn't become exposed or under fire from it either. "

Narcissa eyed her husband as he carefully thought this over more before his posture seemed to relax and his eyes gleamed in determination. Her mouth nearly curved to a smirk when she saw it.

"If Narcissa would like to be a full-time mother and the manager of our estate as I will be much too busy to do it now, then I would agree to your proposal." He asked her as Tom watched this carefully

Narcissa nodded her head, "I don't mind being at home full-time, as Mungo's was starting to question whether or not they needed to do evaluation checks for the Mark on the current staff. I would have become comprised at work if the evaluations were agreed upon by the head of staff inn each unit, anyhow." She said

Tom nodded, "Very well. I expect you know how to proceed from here and I do not have to remind you to be discreet about how to do resignation papers. You both are dismissed, but I expect you will hear from me soon again."

The Malfoy patriarch and matriarch bowed to their lord and gave their polite farewells to the Potter's before disapparating.

Tom looked to the sleeping child in his lap, "Harry, wake-up." He said softly

The child made a mumbling sound as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Harry, your mom and dad need to retire for the night so they need you to go to bed for them." Tom asked the boy

Harry seemed mixed in emotions over that and unsure. His wide eyes were clouded with confusion.

Tom sighed, "You'll have to let them take you from me for now. I will be here though and down the hall. I am not leaving the house, so can you be good for your mom and show her that you appreciate her by doing as you are told?"

Lily and James watched in amusement as the nearly two year old was about to throw another tantrum in being separated again. And as Tom was trying to placate him…

Harry's face was red and his eyes were about to burst into baby tears as Tom was at a loss as to what to do. When an idea struck at him suddenly from nowhere.

"Harry, if you be good and go to bed like you're supposed to; I'll come and get you early tomorrow and I'm going to introduce you to someone very special." He asked him

Harry's waterworks receded slightly as he considered, and then yawned as he held his arms out to his mother to carry him to bed.

Lily smiled at this in relief, "Thank you Tom, I may enlist your help more often if you can placate him this easily."

Tom nodded as he smiled, "Allow me to show you to your rooms." He stood up, "Oh and Lily, would you mind if one of my houselves watched Harry awhile the day after tomorrow?"

Lily was confused, "Why?"

"I need to speak to you, James, Sirius, and Remus on something of urgent importance." He said quietly

She agreed quickly as they reached their destination. The young family said goodnight and Tom laid a small kiss to his future mate's forehead before retiring himself for the evening


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Special Friend

**Chapter 5****:**_ A Very Special Friend_

For the first time in a very long time, Tom Riddle slept peacefully through the night without his mind whispering ideas of violence and bloodshed to help him conquer his goals as he dreamed on. His mind was content and at peace, there was a haziness to it and he had not experienced this in many years, and he also knew it had something to do with the sleeping toddler just down the hall who nestled in the blankets of the cradled gifted to his parents by Lucius and Narcissa yesterday afternoon.

Today, he woke refreshed and ready to begin again on his ideals for the world he saw that had so much potential for wizard-kind if it were just allowed to grow. He showered and dressed easily before sitting for a light breakfast in his study and reading more of the book on soul-bonds he intended to share with the elder Potters once he knew what he needed to accomplish.

It was all so surreal to him still. A soul-mate? For a man who had already lived his life fifty or so years and had done many atrocious things due to insanity, a soul-mate seemed like a far-fetched idea. He grown up not trusting anyone and not knowing affection or how to show affection.

Yet the toddler Harry seemed not to care for all this, but he truly did not know how atrocious he had been. Was he even worthy of the powerful man he was to become in time if he still felt this strange connection and closeness to him? His magic seemed to agree that the boy would be an excellent choice in compatible partnering later on.

He sighed and tried to not feel as though his mind was heavy with doubts. Would the boy who adored him now still want him when he was grown up and saw just how much older he was than him? Would he even want to try to maintain their bond?

His mind made a rational choice in saying that 'only time would tell him this,' but his heart was hurting at the thought of Harry forsaking him for another and the boy wasn't even at Hogwarts yet.

As he was thinking, the door clanged open suddenly and a very hyperactive toddler flew into the room as if he were floating in air and attached himself to his robes. It also seemed as though the boy was upset or something.

"Harry, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Tom asked him gently

Harry's large almond shaped eyes that were as green as the most exquisite emerald looked at Tom sadly with tears ready to pour down his round cheeks in distress. Those eyes made Tom feel as if Harry were looking at him and deep into his soul and wanting to heal it.

'_No bad fwoughts, no bad fwoughts'_ Harry cried at him, '_Mine, mine, mine…' _The child mentally berated the elder wizard in the simplest way he knew how

Tom sat there stunned and speechless as though he were made of stone and unable to respond to him. Harry had picked up on his thoughts and knew he was upset by them? This was getting weirder and weirder each day.

Then he smiled at the boy and figured something out suddenly.

"You're right Harry, I don't need those bad thoughts any more and yes, I am yours when the time is right." The wizard told him

Harry eyed the man as if calculating whether he told the truth or not before he clapped his hands together, smiled, giggled and laughed as Tom the proceeded to tickle him.

Harry shrieked so loudly at being tickled; it drew his mother's presence towards him.

Harry then stopped laughing and said, "uh oh"

Tom then raised an eyebrow to this as a fiery redhead burst in and her temper flared magnetically in the room.

"Harold James Potter, you are in so much trouble. Do you know how worried we were when you disappeared like that?" Lily scolded her son

Harry then adopted the kicked puppy look and then took his eyes toward Tom as the older man's eyes widened in realization of what had happened.

"Lily, I must own up to part of this dilemma Harry is in. He felt my distress and came floating here to ease my mind in the only way he could. His physical presence and magical aura being close enough to me to allow it to alleviate my distress. However, it doesn't excuse the fact that he vanished without a trace to find me, but he also doesn't exactly understand the concept of why either." Tom told her

Lily seemed to deflate at this slightly, "I see, but he still shouldn't just disappear from the room like this. I could gone mad trying to find him. Wondering if someone close to us decided we were threats and kidnapped him or something…" She sighed

Tom felt her pain in this and knew this child was going to be a handful for her.

"Lily, why don't you rest today and relax some? I promised Harry I would let him meet someone important to me and I intended to keep the promise. I'll occupy him for some time before I invite Narcissa and Draco over and introduce him to them? You can have afternoon tea and lunch with them too if you desire?" Tom asked her

Lily smiled a big smile at him, "You are truly a blessing for me. That child is a hellion and as much as I love him to bits; his magical abilities at his age wear me out. I need a break I think, but I would love to join you both later for lunch. James and Sirius went to check the wards at our home using some of the old magic. They should return in another hour or so." She told him

Tom nodded to her as he cradled the boy to him and Harry hugged him with a laugh as if he was thanking him for getting him out of trouble. Tom smiled, "You are much to mischievous for your own good, Harry. Please go easy on your mom, she loves you and wants what is best for you, but you are wearing her out completely." He told the boy

Harry looked down and dropped his gaze from Tom's as if he knew he ought to be ashamed of his behavior.

"I think it is nice you want to be around me all the time, but you know you can't as I have work too, so ease up on your mom for me okay?" Tom asked him

Harry then looked at him and smiled before he snuggled into his chest as Tom carried him to somewhere that smelled like lots of flowers and herbs.

'_Nagini' he called, 'Where are you, dear one?' __Tom hissed to his familiar_

Harry's eyes were wide at that sound that was so familiar to him and watched as a large female snake came to see her master.

Nagini was aware of the child, but did not understand who he was and figured he was to her breakfast.

'_Master, it has been some time since I saw you last.' She hissed pleasantly, 'And I see you've brought me food. How nice.'_

Harry apparently did not like being thought of as a reptile's meal and burst, _**'**__Me not food!'_ to her as the snake seemed struck silent as did Tom for the child's bravery at openly arguing with his familiar

'_Master, the child speaks to us?' Nagini asked him enraged by the brat_

Tom was quick to answer her before she tried to eviscerate Harry with her poison. That would not end well for his alliance with the boy's parents.

'_Nagini, this child is not a gift of food for you. He is a very precious person to me just as you are my one and only familiar.' He chided the serpent_

_Nagini seemed at a loss now, 'Who is he, master?'_

'_This is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. I have entered into an alliance with them due to Albus's betrayal to them through me and their family. Harry is my soul-mate and will be my life partner when is old enough to understand this.' Tom told her as Harry listened and tried to understand the more complex sentences._

'_Mine.'_

Tom smiled at the young boy as Nagini seemed to evaluate him with her eyes and then gave a sign of approval.

'_Nagini, I want you to be friends with him and to protect him as you do for me if the need should arise. We are taking every precaution to keep him and the Potter's safe, but there is always a chance of disaster.'_

Nagini nodded her head intelligently and turned to the boy,_ 'You are quite special it seems to my master, so I will protect you as I have protected him for many years now.'_

Harry smiled, '_Gini-mum' _ he said happily

Tom froze to that suddenly and seemed rather stiff and if it were possible; it seemed as if the snake Tom called his familiar had frozen up too.

Harry smiled, _'Gini-mum like mum, she nice fwough she fwought I was food fwirst.' _ He laughed at them

Tom breathed a silent sigh of relief to that and smiled whilst Nagini was not sure what was just occurring after this strand of mangled baby speech. Had the child's mother tried to eat him at first too or something? She was utterly perplexed by this boy.

* * *

So, the day went on as Harry was allowed to play with his 'Gini-mum' and Tom concentrated on his work. It seemed Nagini had a way to make Harry calm down easily if he was angry or upset that no one else here had. She would curl her coils around the boy, not tight enough to choke but enough to comfort him, and then she hissed soothing words at him or told him a story in soft sibilant hissing strands.

Tom was beginning to wonder if Harry would ever speak English due to his love of the ancient snake tongue he chose so often to use over his more natural language.

By lunchtime, Harry was famished and ready to have his Tom to himself again, but as luck would have it; it was not meant to be.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the parlor with his mum, and was holding a blonde boy his magic recognized as did Draco's apparently. Draco turned and looked up from his blocks to see him and smiled.

Harry smiled, "Dwake!" he squealed happily, "Dwake play wiv me!" He cried

Draco smiled, "Ry!" he said happily too

All the adults froze now at the children's exclamations. It was understandable for Harry to know Draco due to his gifts at his early age, but the reverse was awkward for the older people in the room and they also knew not how it was occurring or why it was at all.

The two settled down and played with the blocks, easily entertained by them and food forgotten about for now, as the adults conversed on this odd happening this afternoon. The women were sure it was due to Harry's gift of magical talent in sensing others magic and Draco merely responded to it from recognizing it in some form. Tom wasn't so sure and became envious of Draco and his ability to be able to laugh and play with his mate as if nothing was wrong.

Tom was sure he was jealous of a toddler and knew it was ridiculous, but still. His mate and Draco instantly connected to the other as if they'd known each other beforehand somehow and now he felt this urge to hide and not come out again.

Harry then looked to him with displacing eyes before he walked over carefully.

"No bad fwoughts, no bad fwoughts." The child screamed and reminded him

Everyone else had turned to him and Harry in confusion as Harry began to cry softly while Tom sat there and was unsure of what to do. Draco sat and watched Ry cry and felt sad for his friend. Instinctively, Draco knew not to approach Ry because the man before him was special to him in some way and knew it was a bad idea to get in the way, so he stayed put and waited for this to be over.

Tom noticed Draco had not come forward to console Harry and that the boy seemed to understand Harry wanted Tom to make his tears stop. Tom now felt guilty inside and so he picked up the crying toddler and told him he was sorry.

Harry eyed him as if he was not sure he believed that yet or not.

"I am sorry Harry, but there will be times when my thoughts are not so good. One day, when you are older, you will understand why. I cannot promise they won't happen again, but as long as you are here I know you'll make them go away, huh?" He smiled to him slightly

Narcissa and Lily watched the scene with ever-present observant eyes, and Lily's eyes then showed a spark of realization as to why Harry burst out at him and because of the Malfoy child as he had seen their interactions together.

She promised to talk to the elder man soon as she could about something important and away from her husband, if possible, as she wasn't so sure her theory was right and she did not wish to worry him further.

The rest of the play day was pleasant and Narcissa found that she could easily get to like Lily as a friend. Even if she was a Gryffindor, she had deviant-ness to her that showed at times and she was excellent for conversations.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry went to bed with no problems as he was exhausted from his day. Lily and James were amazed at how well the idea worked and wondered if this could work more often.

Tom headed to bed with a mind full of jumbled thoughts and a heavy heart. Harry might be able to displace the fears he had for no in a simplistic way, but they would always exist as he grew older and came to understand more. This was especially so as he grew older and into a man and one that had power. A man who would be desired by many and could have anyone he wanted if he chose that path.

The man known as the current dark lord sighed to himself and thought that even if he didn't know what love truly was or not or how it was supposed to feel, he had already fallen farther than he wanted to admit. He did know that Harry already had a firm hold of his heart. The child had already melted several thick layers of ice from it and warmed it. Nagini had come to adore him in such a short time, and felt it was utmost important job to keep him safe. If Harry were to forsake him when he grew up, Tom was unsure he would be able to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6: An Important Discussion

**Chapter 6**: An Important Discussion

The next day was already turning into chaos for everyone in Riddle Manor as the sun reached mid-afternoon stance. Harry was screaming and throwing one helluva of a temper tantrum when he noticed Tom was leaving the house with Sirius and his father this morning and had made it impossible for them to leave yet despite all attempts to console the child. He had attached himself to Tom's leg and had managed to remain stuck there for the last hour by an unknown means of accidental magic.

James, Sirius, and Tom were headed to the Longbottom estate to try and sway Frank and Alice's favor in Dumbledore to their side. Everything had been carefully laid out so Harry wouldn't notice them disappear, but unfortunately lady luck had not decided to smile on them.

"Harry, please let go of me. Your mother is worried about you and I will be back in a few hours." Tom pleaded with the toddler as Nagini sat there in a corner of his office and smirked a snake smirk at him while he scowled now at her for not trying to help him. Harry had wormed his way into her heart of late and Nagini had taken her role as 'Gini-mum' and protector quite seriously. She had actually snapped at him once already for upsetting Harry beyond belief when he was just trying to be near him and he told the child he could not be so.

"Tom, no go away, no go away." Harry cried, "Twap." He yelled finally

The adults then looked at the toddler and wondered what he meant by that. James and Sirius seemed to have pensive looks about them and Lily seemed pale as a ghost now. Tom wondered if this was another ill omen for them and Harry was warning them and telling them not to go.

Tom sighed, "Harry, I know you're scared for me, but I will come back. I promise you that I will and I will bring your father and Siri home safely with me too." He told him gently

Harry's tear filled eyes didn't look convinced, "Twap, twap, twap…" He screamed at Tom with more tears like waterfalls cascading his cheeks as Nagini seemed discontent at his distress since it was not normal for a child of his power to be so adamant without reason even if the adults could not comprehend it. Then Harry looked to his mother for help as though she could reason with him and the others for his plight and make them stay at home where it was safe.

Lily's heart melted for her son and his plight, it really did, and she was torn in pieces about what to do now. Her son was so certain this was a trap of some kind, and his magic was really haywire as his emotions frizzled out of control. The baby she brought to life was sure they shouldn't go, but she knew the importance of trying this meeting even if this was indeed a trap.

"Harry, please let go of Tom and I'll try to help, but you need to calm down first okay." She said in a soft voice as tears started falling down her cheeks too.

Harry looked at her steadily and knew she was acting weird and his instincts told him to hold tighter on Tom, but mum always tried her best for him didn't she? Hesitantly, and seeming unsure this was the right thing to do; he let go and went to her.

She picked him up and cradled him to her as she sang a soft song and gave them a look before she disappeared into the other room and the men quickly left; knowing their absence would be realized soon enough by the highly agitated toddler.

* * *

The three men apparated to the gates of the estate and upon first glances, all seemed normal. It was about two in the afternoon when they arrived. James knew Frank went in at around ten normally but today was his day off, so they had time to try at least somewhat to sway them.

James and Sirius approached first with Tom, in his disguised appearance, slightly behind them. He rang the bell and a female house elf answered it. She was called Nellie and showed them to the sitting room to await the master of the house before she brought tea for them.

Frank was in the room in about five minutes along with Alice and a toddler whom must have been their son Neville.

"Frank, Alice it's wonderful to see you both again. I hope you're well and I see Neville is getting bigger too. Harry is much to energetic at times for Lily to keep up with." James smiled pleasantly

The couple smiled warmly, "It's good to see you too, even though you're supposed to be hiding." Frank told him sternly

James then graced a somber look, "About this Frank, I didn't come for a social call. I have some news that you need to hear and will be hard to swallow." He told his friend

Frank assessed the boy who had been two years younger than him in school and noticed his posture was tense. It seemed as if the news were quite bad.

"I see then. Well, please sit and let's start this discussion then."

Over the next hour, James and Sirius had explained to them their suspicions of Albus and his genuine concern in their safety. He had told them that Harry for some odd reason was parselmouth and Albus had told them of the prophecy. Then the headmaster's odd behavior and glances at his son when he thought no one was looking.

"I tell you Frank, I did not like the way the man has been looking at him. I wanted to believe he has my family's safety heart…I really did, but he betrayed me." James said

Frank eyed him, "How so?"

"The prophecy he told us of was a fake one and made by a fraud who claims the sight due to her direct heritage to another great seer of the past. He was setting my son up to be his sacrificial lamb, and not without reasons either."

"There are some things you should know about me and my family I never told you before." James said as his eyes hardened

"I am the direct bloodline heir of Gryffindor true, but I also am directly descended from Ignotus Peverell and holder of the Deathly Hallow told of in children's stories. The cloak of invisibility by Death himself."

Frank's eyes widened, "But that also means that Merlin was your ancestor, James." He said as Alice's eyes widened in shock

James nodded firmly, "Yes, and Albus's prophecy is fake because Merlin left another older prophecy to my clan in the care of the first Lord Peverell to be kept safe until the turn of its events started to play out and now they have."

Frank's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"The reason Albus created the false prophecy is because he wants control over my heritage by birthright. The second prophecy and the true one also note's that Albus is a descendant of his too, but from another branch; an illegitimate one. Albus wants the time calendar and the library of time in his grasp." James told him

"He also created it because of…my son." James sighed heavily

Frank and Alice were intrigued.

"What about Harry has anything to do with this?" Alice asked him

"Harry has everything to do with this false prophecy and it beginnings. Harry was born two generations late on the time calendar. My bloodline was receding in power for some time and the calendar was distorted."

"Harry should have been born as my great grandfather, but he wasn't and Merlin's prophecy also plays into this."

"Harry is the one who will save the soul of the dark lord from true corruption and insanity. He is the soul-mate of him and has been since birth. At first, I was not sure what to believe. When he started speaking parseltongue, the reality set in."

Frank and Alice were quiet to this and knew not what to say.

"I came to you specifically because I fear for the safety of Neville in Albus's grasp. The false prophecy he has made was intended for Harry alone, but Neville could be used as well since you and Alice have defied the dark three times as well and Neville was born two days before Harry was." James told them seriously

"I will not allow my son to be used and thrown away as tool for war. I have accepted that if Albus wants my heritage, that he will fight me for it. I have accepted Ignotus's background as my own now, and out of respect and courtesy as my friends; I warn you to be wary." James told them

Alice seemed worried, "Frank, I told you we need to speak up sooner." She whispered

James eyed them, "What?"

Frank sighed, "Albus already approached us about his so-called prophecy. At first we felt prided that Neville might be one who could be so great to take down a dark lord. But this news you have delivered disquiets my heart about his intentions now."

"I see." James said

Sirius then spoke up, "What do you think is your next move if Albus furthers your suspicions?" He asked them both

Frank shook his head, "I have no idea."

James looked to them all and whispered, "What I am about to say cannot leave this room, understand."

Frank and Alice nodded.

"On Halloween, Riddle came to the Hollow intending to kill us that night and to kill Harry as well. He was even fooled the false prophecy, but Lily and I knew the truth already and we took a huge risk." James told them

"Peter agreed to serve him for us after we learned the truth and so we willingly gave away the Hollow to him that night." James said

Frank's eyes widened, "You what?" he whispered

"Tom Riddle, the man also known as Lord Voldemort, is a man of reason and logic if you haven't royally pissed him off personally." James smirked

Tom wanted to snort at that but refrained.

"I gave our home away and took the risk that if he knew the truth that he would want to protect Harry at all costs, and I was right. He is now protecting us from Albus after he tried to see if we died or not the night after Halloween." James told them coldly

"Harry's magic even at one is far beyond what we know. He clears the anger inside him when he is near and placates his violent urges into non-existence. I have seen it first-hand after Narcissa nearly got herself under Crucio and Harry told him bluntly, "No hurt my Aun' Cissy.'

"He deflated like a balloon that had lost all its air." James smiled

Frank was unsure of this, "Why would he agree to harbor us though? We have no true connections to this at all unless Albus intends to use Neville as a replacement to his false prophecy?"

James smiled, "He's doing it because if Lily and I were to die still somehow, Harry would be in your protection shared with Sirius. Lily named Alice his godmother and I don't think Albus cares or not if that should we die; that Harry is in a place where he would be loved. He intends to turn him into a weapon of war. I fully believe he would leave Harry with her sister and her husband."

"A husband who hates our kind and has a nasty and dirty past criminal record of raping young boys before they reached true school age. These boys were of both magical pure-blood heritage and muggle-born heritage. Many of the cases he's been involved in were never solved and paid off by Albus to keep quiet since Petunia is still Lily's sister." He scowled darkly

Frank and Alice paled now at the thought.

"I know that you need time to think over what we said today, but please Frank; if you feel the slightest bit threatened and compromised here; go to Godric's Hollow and stay inside the wards there. I've done a bit of Peverell old magic, so Albus can no longer know who is inside the house. My house elves will alert me to your being there and then we can relocate you to a much safer location than there." He told him

Frank seemed to know James enough to trust his own instincts and that of his friend's, "James, I cannot thank you enough for what you have told us today. Alice and I will be forever grateful to you and Lily. And I suppose to Tom as well, if he has truly changed this much and allowed us harbor somewhere he considers his domain despite we have defied him so much. My family will owe you a lot for some time, and it might be a debt we can never pay off." Frank said quietly and as sincere as he could through his emotions

James smiled, "I am just doing what I should have done years ago, as should have the rest of our world at large. To think for ourselves and to learn we cannot always look for an icon to place all of our hopes, dreams, fears, concerns, safety and more into."

Frank nodded firmly as James, Sirius and the mysterious and silent friend they had with them left. Luckily Harry had been wrong and no traps had gone off today, but James knew his son was onto to something, he just did not know what. He felt an odd and lingering presence on the estate, one that spelled trouble for them in the future and he did not like it at all.

Regardless to his thoughts of success, the trap had caught them as a mysterious figure at the bare edges of the wards vanished among the woods there and made haste for Hogwarts Castle. The three had not noticed an extra presence there, just an odd sensation, and when they did realize they had been caught; it may be too late to salvage themselves from it.


	7. Interlude 1: Exposed!

**Interlude 1**: Exposed!

Albus Dumbledore was a man of many secrets. He had a dark past and one most people either did not know of or simply refused to see in favor of seeing him as their protector and their savior in some form. He was a powerful wizard born among pure-blood society, but at the same time, reviled by most other pure-blood clans due to his mother having been a woman of new ideas that were like sacrilege to traditionalist families as her clan had forsaken their old customs in favor of new traditions as his father was open-minded enough to listen to them. The branch was then declared illegitimate among nobility circles and children born from it were excluded from their direct heritage claims, even if they did not agree with what their parents had done.

His blood was still pure though regardless and even if he was of illegitimate birth to them; he had proven his power to them from where he stood today.

Yet, his past never ceased top haunt him.

"You're late, Greagor? I hope this is because you have news of the Potter's that is worth the wait?" He asked in a cold but calm tone that Fawkes did not like

The man before him nodded readily, "Of course I do."

"Then tell me what you found." He said

"James and his wife know of your plans and have defected as you had assumed. They have sought harbor with Riddle at wherever he is now. One thing or two struck me in the conversation with the Longbottoms though." Greagor said

Albus raised an eyebrow to this.

"James mentioned that his son was born late in time and that he is Riddle's soul-mate. If this were true at all, Riddle's insanity would seem reasonable and could be pardoned to some degree. However, James makes it sound as though Riddle has regained some level of his sanity already despite his family has been there at least a week at most now. Is the Potter boy truly that powerful at one year old?" He asked

Albus contemplated his words carefully, "I would not believe so, but you seem to think he is, so why?"

"Other than the fact James mentioned he can levitate himself at will and summon or banish things; he mentioned Harry has a calming effect on the man when he is near him and this effect settles his rage and allows clarity to come forward. That and he mentioned the boy already senses the magic of those around him and quite easily."

Albus made a hmm sound as he thought this over, "This is an interesting piece of news. I had not expected them to find out so soon or even at all, though I did become aware James had started wavering and digging around after my last visit to their home before Halloween. I did not expect them to defect for that matter either; but, they have and the most troubling part is that their son who can barely talk normal English is the most dangerous to us out of all of them besides Riddle. He is the child Merlin wrote of many centuries ago, so I would think that this has something to do with his power."

Greagor's eyes widened, "That child is the one Merlin spoke of centuries ago?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, he is and now he is not in our grasp any longer. Tell me, how do you think is best way to handle the situation."

Greagor regained himself from his minor shock and considered, "Personally, I think it is best to let them believe that they are safe for now and have some people carefully watch them all. If the child sense's magic like his father says he does; the child will pick up on the watchers even if they are discreet and painstakingly careful to avoid notice."

Albus thought it over and it did seem reasonable as they had no idea exactly what the boy would be capable of now or when he would be older.

"Very well, I shall leave the watchers up to your choice and see to it they are doing their jobs." Albus inclined readily

Just then the floo blazed and a harried looking lady came through looking grim.

"Cecilia, what are you doing here?" Greagor asked her firmly

Cecilia looked to her lord with fear and nervousness.

"Anya has escaped the fortress my lord, and she has made a break for her nephew as we speak. The guards have yet to capture her and seem as though they have lost her trail as we are not exactly sure if she's been gone awhile and had set illusion charms or if she just broke free about an hour ago."

Greagor scowled fiercely at her and then turned to Albus, "It seems I have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. I bid you farewell for now and will do as you have asked. You will hear from me again soon though." He told the man

Albus nodded as the two left and was in deep comtemplation over this troubling news. Anya was powerful in her own right, and if she reached James before she was captured; she had all the more details for them. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Albus sighed as he then continued his paperwork for the next term's financial dealings as Fawkes eyed his master with anger and rage to his eyes. That man had changed over the years, and no longer worthy of his familiar. He would wait and when time was ripe, he would choose another new master.

Meanwhile, outside in the hall and covered by numerous concealing spells with listening charms on, Severus sat there and pondered these strange events. James and Lily defected to protect their son from Albus, and Albus seemed to want something from this family, but Severus wasn't sure what exactly it was other than it had to belong to James's family directly. His faith in Albus was once more wavering as it had been of late, and he wondered if he had been used for this purpose and if Albus had intended for them to die that night as was apparent in his conversation if one put the pieces carefully together.

Severus stealthily walked away from the door and made for his chambers to contemplate his discovery and to decide what he wanted to do for himself about this.


	8. Chapter 7: Time Moves On Pt 1

_Warning: This chapter is the first of three that shows the time skips as Harry as ages from his current infant stage to basically his first year of school. There will be some dialogue that introduced never before seen characters too, but there will be flashbacks later on so this is a necessary evil. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the tardiness I have displayed in posting this chapter; as I had intended to do this three days ago but some unavoidable circumstances came up and had to be dealt with before it was even possible for me to do so._

**Chapter 7****:**_ Time Moves On Pt 1_

Time had been kind to the Potter and the Longbottom families over the next five years. They had remained good friends despite the troubles they had been through and managed to obtain the Malfoy seal of approval in time due to Harry's friendship with Draco. Anya Morgaine Potter had successfully evaded capture from her chasers and had warned her nephew and his wife of Albus's deepening chasm of hatred toward them and their family due to the heritage he was denied many years ago by ancestor who were long dead. She had fled to his side after Greagor's betrayal of her family to Albus and had vowed she would side with the dark lord and her nephew to see him pay in blood for what he had done to her. She was currently in negotiation with several other American vampire covens for alliance if the war should spread further than Britain in time.

Harry, Neville, and Draco were all six years of age now. Draco was likely the most spoiled of the three and tended to seem more of a brat at times, but he generally overall was a good kid and Harry adored his friend as if he were his older brother. He was good at tempering Harry's anger or tears, and was already very good at dueling magic; though it was without the use of a wand to channel his power through and the adults had noticed it after a particularly bad outburst when Harry was distressed and he was angry at his parents for allowing it and had flared at them.

Frank, Lucius, Sirius and James had all learned a lesson in humility when a five year old beat them in a duel without a wand that day much to their own chagrin and their mother's pleasure. It allowed them pride to see one of their sons take their husbands ego down a notch or perhaps three in this case.

Neville was the most quiet of the three boys in the group, and he oftentimes could be found outside among nature and plants. The adults had easily noticed his gift with plants within the first three years of his life and decided this could be a gift itself for their side alone. Many of them were good with offensive or defensive magic, some had rare healing talent with a few other talents in between; but rare few were as gifted in Herbology as this boy was. Severus had taken a particularly keen interest in this boy because of it and was surprised that potions itself was not so simple for him, but he managed fine with a careful eye watching and as long as the master remembered not to shout if he messed up as then the softer boy tended to make more of a mess than necessary with his potions. Severus had no idea how he was going to deal once he left for school, but figured the boy would either toughen up and deal with his personality in the classroom or he would just fail utterly when he didn't have to.

Harry was likely the most powerful child of the group, but he also seemed to become the mediator if Draco and Neville had rows with the other. The boy had long since learned the difference between parseltongue and English. Whilst he knew he preferred the serpent language, he was also was aware that he and Tom were the only ones who could speak it in Britain and so English became a necessary thing to master if he wished to communicate with most other people.

Then there was the fact the boy had some level of wisdom about him that seemed sagely and time flawless before his years. The boy's magic sensing gift had some part of this, but sometimes his own father was astounded at his son's insight and maturity despite his outbursts of temper at times.

All three of them had pretty much grown up together, and had been trained early on in many things regardless that most of it was theory and the practical portions had to be done carefully with wands from their parent's, or in Harry's case, Tom's wand was more often than not being borrowed since it responded better to him than his parent's wands had.

The three boys were already very smart and observant of their surroundings. They made harder magic seem like child's play, especially Harry, though he tended to be more modest about his abilities and not boastful of them like Draco could be at certain intervals. It was then Lucius had to remind his son not to show-off unless he wanted to endanger Harry further and then Draco either huffed and accepted the words or he waited till his father finished lecturing him and sulked. Neville was more like Harry in this regard. He took pride in his accomplishments, but he did not go out of his way to show-off for fun.

Overall, it had been a busy and trying five years so far, but they had managed fine and so life continued in a somewhat normal fashion for them all. It was now December of 1985 and Christmas was two weeks away. Everyone was cheerful and lively at the manor, including Tom though it was hard for Sirius to see him so happy still and be normal. His smile lighted the house if he was in that cheerful of a mood. Lily began to wonder if it was merely because he had never had a family before and so now that he did; he had allowed himself to relax more around them.

* * *

Tom had called the boys' parents to his study to discuss some things with them that were of relative importance in near future. He had wanted to waited at least another year or two, but with their progression…he did not want to take any chances, and especially not with his mate.

"I have you here to discuss what should happen before they begin school in the next few years. Their progression through their basic studies up to Newt level is already rapidly farther than most, and I have no doubt that Harry's magic is part of why." Tom told them

The three sets of parents were confused.

Tom sighed, "Harry is my soul-mate and we together are powerful in our own ways, but after bonding our power will be beyond your average wizard or witches comprehension of magic today. It makes sense that Harry would 'unintentionally' see to it that his 'brothers' could share in his power enough to be on some par with him."

James eyed him as did Lucius, "Are you saying my son has unintentionally boosted their core from just being near them?" James asked

Tom nodded, "Yes, but I do not expect that he will do this for everyone even if unintentionally. Harry is not biased to magic because he feels magic as if it were its own sentient being in each new magical place he goes to. However, he can feel the difference in magic if the person wished to harm him, so he has some awareness to it."

James and Lily seemed concerned whilst the others remained silent, "Is there any way we can make him more aware of this without taking away its natural effects and causes?" Lily asked

Tom contemplated, "There is a way, but it would be difficult at best to achieve and I am not so sure you would want it for him."

Lily eyed him, "What did you have in mind?"

"He would first need to see a special kind of healer discreetly so they could tell us more of how the gift of his works and and why it does what it does. Once we have the reports and I go through them with you all; my options branch from there."

"The likely branch I'd be following is the need to teach him and friends the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency first and foremost and as early as possible so they have time to adjust to their shields and how to counter an attack if they are exposed to it."

"Then he and Draco and Neville would need to begin a more advanced level of magical education before school even begins for them. This is so Harry learns control over his raw power and does not place himself into awkward or dangerous scenarios once he starts Hogwarts with Albus closely watching him as we know he will do."

"I am against the furthering of their dark arts training for now unless the reports indicate something specific I will look for. I will not further it unless I see what I believe is there." Tom said

"And what is this thing you want to see to know whether or not you'd have to further it?" Narcissa asked him

"I believe part of the reason Harry is so sensitive to magic as he feels it is because he also can see the aura of magic itself in the world around him and everything in it. It would explain his tendency as a toddler to warn us of danger if he felt it and could see it, but not as a seer would do so." He said

"It is a priceless gift and one many of us have not seen in any line of nobility for centuries. If he indeed has this gift, I fear the training must continue." He stated gravely, "Albus will not sit by and just let him use this gift as he wishes. I suspect he may try to steal it from him through magical ritual. There is one I know of and the potential Harry dies from it are…well, I'd rather avoid it if possible."

All the parents paled in the room at the mention of Harry dying like that. Tom would go insane again from the loss if that happened.

"Why would Albus risk stealing the gift and his magic at all if Harry could die from the ritual? He wanted the boy as his weapon first, so it seems as if he has changed his plans from then to now?" Frank spoke for the first time with a pale Alice clinging to him as she thought of her son and what the man would do to him if Harry died or was never captured long enough to be used.

James spoke then, "He has changed his mind, Frank. We were compromised remember? He had Greagor spy on us when Sirius and I came to warn you, which is also why my Aunt Anya is here now as well? Greagor betrayed her and the coven by selling us out to Albus in a grab for more power in our society for his people. Promises of equality we know Albus could never keep to him either." He told him

"My son threw the largest temper tantrum I have ever witnessed from him that morning. We were going to leave early in the day without him noticing we had left, but he caught us and then we had a hell of a time detaching him from Tom and was unable to depart until early afternoon time that day." James said

Lucius nodded, "I remember hearing of the incident. Harry told you it was a trap several times over, didn't he? Narcissa mentioned it to me after she had to bring Draco over to the manor to play and to help placate him as he would not stop crying and screaming once he realized Lily had taken him away and allowed them to leave the house." He asked curiously

James nodded seriously, "He did warn us it was a trap, three or four times in fact, and were also concerned of the warning he gave to us. We knew it was risky to appear there given that he had warned us not to go at least three times before Lily took him away and not even Tom's assurances we would return had helped him to calm down that time, but I also knew it must be tried as I would not let Frank and Alice suffer as we have because of Albus and his despicable prejudices towards me and my family."

"He changed his goals when we were compromised. He has had Greagor and his vampiric watchers trying to gather information on my son and his abilities throughout the years here. We have killed a number of the vampires from his coven to keep him at bay, but it is not going to last forever. Anya said it was likely Albus would hire him as a Defense teacher just to spite us and watch from there, and I agreed he would do something of the nature."

The group was silent, "So this leaves us without much choice but to start making reappearances to the world and to somewhat allow Harry to share his gifts with them and when he is at home; he is also made aware of the danger outside these wall and training is taken quite seriously. Neville and Draco should most probably follow the same routine as they would want to protect Harry as much as my son would want to protect them." James stated

Frank and Lucius agreed to the sentiments though the women were silent and contemplative.

"I have an idea on how to go about reintroducing ourselves to society that may work even if it seems a bit forward." Lily said, "And Narcissa would have to let us hold the party at her Manor for it to work."

Narcissa smirked, "Let us hear of this idea, then?"

The men in the room groaned as they knew the women were now as much sisters by association as they were brothers too. These were women who plotted parties and schemed with dazzling smirks and smiles behind their backs when they thought they had not noticed them. Tom just sat there and smiled an amused look at the group. Who would have thought this group would have turned out to be so close in time?

"Well, I was thinking we could hold a charity event, but one for the nobility as the set-up. Narcissa would graciously of course agree to hold the event with Lucius having the Minister's approval, and then it would be made known the event was for all nobility of any orientation to the war outside the manor wall. Both dark and light factions; together in one place and uniting for a common cause that will seem like we are trying to pave a new way for the future generations of our world." Lily smirked at her sister in all but blood

Narcissa smirked right back, "Oh do tell how we will achieve this."

Lily then smiled a radiant smile, "I was thinking that if the Malfoy family let it 'accidently' slip that the Potter family was attending the event and had willingly and openly accepted the invite; more people would be inclined to come despite their reservations of being somewhere they considering taboo for them."

"To the world outside, they still see us as prominently light and for us to acquiesce to the invitation would mean we are allowing change to happen. This is the kind of change that the headmaster vehemently denies and does not want to occur within our world. Albus hold his secrets close, and so many have no idea of what has happened to us and are worried for the stability of wizarding Britain considering they do know of how old James's line goes back. This has been common knowledge for generations now. For us to then reappear, healthy, whole, and willing to negotiate with some who are depicted as prominently dark is a sign times are changing for the better and will infuriate the headmaster all the more. As an added bonus Christmas present you could say."

"Albus will be in a rock and hard place to try and stop the event as it is." Lily said, "Especially when the Minister, my family, Frank and Alice's family, the Weasley family despite your feuds, and more will be there for the cause. The headmaster would not be allowed to attend as his blood is from the illegimate end of ours, and so he is not considered nobility any more. I also understand your dislike of Molly and Arthur, but we must seem unbiased here for this to work and to invite them would show them you are truly trying to reach out and to make amends in some small way. Though the truth to this is a touch more complicated." She implicated with a smirk

"Besides, Molly was a Prewitt before marriage and the line does have darker overtones in it than one believes." She said, "I know that you are aware of this, and if we managed to sway Molly's opinion, what do you think could happen to Albus's pillar of strength then?"

Lucius, Narcissa and everyone was quiet. The idea was of ideal merit. It was dangerous though and Tom wanted nothing more to keep Harry here as they partied, but he knew the child had to be there to make an appearance or else the idea was lost.

"I think the idea is worthwhile and it definitely sets a dangerous precedent for Albus if we succeed here. However, children will need to be made allowed to attend to as Harry will have to at some point make an appearance there. He is considered their savior and many will want to see him there even if it is all for a few hours at most." Tom said

Lily seemed to pause, "I suppose you're right and I had not considered that as I wanted my son to be safe. What can we do that will ensure his safety?" She asked

Tom smiled, "I will go undercover and watch from the shadows for myself and my sanity's sake. I would worry that any of the others I assigned would get to drunk or something and mess up."

Lily smiled, "That will work."

Narcissa smiled, "This is going to the start of the end, so I had better make sure the manor is fit for the queen if she was to be coming here. I'll take care of all the preparations and start them as soon as possible."

"How soon could we hold the event?" Alice asked excitedly as she had finally not looked so pale from before.

Narcissa considered, "There are roughly 3500 pure-blood nobility in England divided among the clans and houses that are left and are not died out due to war or feuding, so the guest list is somewhat large, though it could have been much worse, and the need to prepare is heavy with things to do. I'd say at earliest we could hold the event as a Winter Solstice celebration as well, since it around the corner now." She said

Lily thought it over, "Sounds good to me, but are you sure you want to have that many people in your house at that time?"

"Lily my dear," She smirked to her and Alice, "You haven't seen anything until you see me in a formal party event playing elite socialite."

The two woman smirked at her too, "Good, since you haven't seen us do it either." Alice smirked and Lily nodded in agreement whilst Narcissa truly wondered if those two were as innocent as they seemed to be more often than not.

Their husbands had for the most part remained silent and held back groans of displeasure to this new scenario. Formal Parties were such boring things and there was never enough to do to pass time. James knew Sirius was going to kill Lily for this party of hers when he found out and that he would have to be there to represent the house of Black as the heir beside his mother and younger brother.

However, the party was worth enduring if it went as planned and was carefully plotted out. Hopefully, he would not come to regret this.


	9. Chapter 8: Time Moves On Pt 2

_First of all I would like to address an anonymous rerviewer to my story who did not login when they responded to the chapter, and thus had not allowed me to personal message them back privately. Here is the review;_

_Quote: "I'm not sure I understand why harry, draco and neville are going to go to hogwarts at all, if they are in such danger there. They have sufficient money and connections to home school them, send them to a school overseas or even start their own school. Why would they even send them to a place where Albus is in control?! That's daft! There is nothing to be gained from it and everything to be lost. It feels like a plot device purely so that you can create some drama with Albus."_

_Personally, I can see some merit in these arguments, but at the same time some of them are not wholly thought out in my opinion. I mean no offence, but it doesn't make sense to me is all. Sure, they have the money and the connections now to send them overseas or to another European magic school, but do you truly think that doing this will stop Albus from trying to capture Harry away from there when the guard is down at any time or at least watch Harry and his friends? I would doubt it._

_Then to create their own school would be a waste, as they now have very little time to build it plus gain permissions for it. Magic use has limitations no matter how powerful or influential one is. Plus to send them somewhere else would be suspicious to Albus and place them in much higher danger than they already are by going to Hogwarts where they in turn could watch Albus's movements and counteract his movements on them._

_Home school tutoring has merit, but still Albus would be suspicious of their intentions and Harry is still considered the golden child of the light at this point in time. If his parents refused to send him there, the public would want to know why and even if they lied about it; the truth would eventually have to be exposed in some form or another. Albus is a hero still in the people's eyes, and to not send him there and to be tutored at home instead of under him as a mentor is a big public scandal waiting to occur._

_I hope these explanations help you understand my point of view on this, if you consider to continue reading my work, Anon._

**Chapter 8:**_ Time Moves On Pt 2_

It had been another full and vibrant two years. Harry and his friends were eight years old and already coming to understand that their training was of dire importance before they headed to school in order to keep Harry safe for Tom and his parents. Draco had taken to it quite seriously once he realized his friend was his lord's soul-mate and if he died; their lord would no longer be sane again. The Malfoy child still tended to act up some, but generally now it was all in good fun or for show.

Neville was more reserved than Draco with his emotions as he was quick to try and think things through before just reacting but tended to over think and then panic. He sometimes struggled with how Draco seemed to lose his temper, as his temper loss could put them in quite a bit of danger. Just ask the poor unicorns in the forest near Malfoy Manor when they had to rescue them from wolves a few minutes ago.

Harry's temperament most days was a mix of Draco's hot-headedness and Neville's quick thinking, but able to move and think when in danger. He could literally strategize as he went along which was why they even made it to the unicorns to escape the forest in the first place. No thanks to Draco's bad sense of direction, mind.

"Draco, I cannot believe how stupid you were just then?" Harry yelled finally as they reached the yard and the wolves retreated knowing their food had escaped

The blonde just remained silent as if he knew he was in the wrong and decided his silence was best.

"You could have gotten us all killed this afternoon, and what for? A neat trip to this amazing waterfall in the woods?" he yelled again, "If Tom finds out about this, he'd skin you alive and I don't even want to know what my father or my mother would do to you. Even less your own mother for that matter if she found out." Harry said fiercely

"I said I was sorry, Harry." Draco mumbled quietly

Harry sighed and emitted a low hiss of frustration.

"Draco, you need to learn to control these urges. If we are to go to school together, you cannot do this as it would put us in danger first and foremost. Secondly, the headmaster would automatically notice we've been trained far beyond normal for most pure-blood children and become suspicious of what we may be doing behind his back and hold us hostage there to find out. We don't need it after our parents worked so hard two years ago to pull off that formal party for the nobility to get them on board with the change in the tides for this world." Harry told him

Draco looked rather ashamed now of his actions, "I'll try harder Harry, I promise."

Neville watched the scene with interest, as Harry rarely lost his temper anymore and to see it now was kind-of scary and a relief as Draco generally mended his actions better when Harry scolded and yelled at him than when he did.

"Draco, I think you need to spend some time with Nagini again." Harry said quietly

Neville smirked as Draco's already pale complexion became that of a ghost in a living body.

"Harry, there's no need for that. Seriously, the main thing is that we're all okay and we are because you were able to think on your feet for all of us."

Harry glared at him now, "That's the whole point to my argument Draco. Were you even listening to me? I may have been able to save our hides this time, but I'm not always going to be able to be wherever you are and so you have to learn to think on your feet more for yourself." Harry yelled at him

Draco paled as Harry's anger spiked and his magic rose to danger level when he lost his temper. Neville quickly interrupted the confrontation, or tried to, but Harry pushed him aside this time.

"No Neville, Draco needs to understand exactly how close we were to dying today." Harry hissed at him and Neville backed up as the magic flared around them.

Draco did not appear scared on the outside, but inside he was a mess as his friend was quite angry now with him.

"Stand up Draco." Harry told him in a cold tone

Draco did so, albeit shakily and with apparent nerves running through his body.

"Draw your wand." He ordered and the blonde paled now

Harry intended a duel, a real one to prove his point, and Draco had to oblige as he was the one who had wronged them.

"Draco, this training is not for show and tell, it is not to use to make others feel inferior, and it is not something given to us to be tossed around as a gift one day and garbage the next." Harry hissed, "What were you thinking when you wanted to drag us there and so deep in we could not truly remember our way back? Did you not think about how much danger is in there or what could have happened if I faltered and was not able to come up with any ideas for escape?"

Draco eyes seemed as if they wanted to shimmer with tears, but were held back as he tried not to let them know how upset he was now at his actions and how much regret he had at doing it now.

"I can't seem to apologize enough. My emotions always seem to get the better of me. I found that place alone once and it had seemed safe enough as I encountered no creatures before. I had thought the path may have been warded with privacy charms and such, and very carefully concealed too, but I don't have the means to check." Draco said

Harry seemed to consider now a moment, "You found it once alone?" he asked as his magic receded and he became more calm again

Draco nodded, "Yes, it was about two weeks back. I wanted to go with Severus to gather ingredients, and he obliged but somehow we got separated and I managed to find the falls which then gave me a clear view at a distance of the manor. I was excited and wanted to share it with you both, but I guess I got carried away in my haste again." He said with a sad smile

Harry knelt down with his friend, "While I'm still somewhat angry you didn't think about this thoroughly; I am concerned about the area too. If you said it seemed warded before then why would those wolves have been able to breach them to attack us. It sets an ill omen." Harry said

Neville seemed to contemplate before his eyes widened, "Let's go back, I want to check something and I have an idea."

The two seemed confused a moment but nodded nonetheless.

An hour later found them all ensconced in the manor's vast library amid many books and Neville furiously reading through one that appeared quite old. Harry was interested to see what his friend thought he found that may be important to the current situation they had just endured.

"Ah ha! I thought so." Neville cried with glee

"What did you find?" Draco asked him as Harry nodded his head

"You remember when we had asked to be taught the basics of warding and how to dismantle wards?" Neville asked them cautiously

The two nodded as they remembered that conversation quite well, though they winced as the experience was not pleasant one for them all as the adults had all blown their tops except for Tom and had remained silent on the issue itself.

"I got to thinking that maybe wards were a touchy subject after the breach to the manor a few months ago and the woman who had nearly kidnapped Harry from here. So, the adult refused because they were afraid we might accidentally dismantle them all or if Harry blew his top like he did earlier at Draco whilst inside the wards of the manor, then the wards could have been damaged beyond repair and we would all be in great danger here."

"Despite the adults refusal to actually teach us, I took to reading up on basic wards when I came across this book. It has basics in it, but there was one complex type of ward that caught my attention in particular." Neville said as he passed the book for Harry to read

Harry read and comprehended magical knowledge really fast if the facts were stated clearly enough and this book was ancient but very thorough. The verdant eyes were confused as he looked from Neville to the book at first. He ran across the pages quickly and before long his eyes had narrowed at various points while Draco noticed his friend had started pacing as he read the book; that was not a good indication.

Harry's eyes then widened at the implications of the book and the particular ward type as he snapped it shut and told the two to stay there and to not move till he came back. Then he rushed out of the room, book in tow as he made for Tom who was in his study.

* * *

Tom was in the middle of a rather important meeting when a sharp knock sounded rather hurriedly on the door.

Tom sighed in frustration, "Not now Lucius, I am busy." He said irritated

"I am not Lucius Malfoy, and we have a level four emergency Tom." Harry yelled through the door.

Tom's eyes widened, "Come on in then Harry."

Harry stormed into the room looking flushed and out of breath.

"What's the matter, Harry? What has happened?" Tom asked as his guests eyed the boy with a quizzical gaze.

"I know where the watchers are and how they circumvented the wards all this time." Harry said

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Do tell."

Harry explained the story of the waterfall without implicating the danger they had been in before and then allowed Tom to read the book as Neville had done with him. Tom's eyes had done much the same as his mate's when he read the words before he narrowed further and then smiled a grim smile that promised death to those who had hurt them. Even if Harry vouched for Draco this time, Tom knew they had nearly died this afternoon due to the connection between them. The elder man wanted to throttle the Malfoy heir until he was blue in the face, but with this discovery and how they could eliminate it; he didn't have the heart to do so.

"Thank you for informing me promptly Harry, I shall find a way to deal with this as soon as I can." He said with a smirk, "And I think it is time for you to join me on this one."

Harry stopped and turned to him with a blank expression as he considered before he smirked and nodded in acceptance. He was going to have fun vampire hunting later on and this time he was going to rub it in Draco's face. The blonde friend of his was going to go apocalyptic when he found out about it.

* * *

As expected, Draco had went and overreacted again to the news and then tried to tell Harry not to go. The boy who had been angry before now was verging on losing his marbles with his friend who he treasured as his brother in everything but blood. Neville was much the same, but Harry and Draco had a deeper connection sometimes than he liked to admit. His worrying was insane sometimes.

"Draco, will you please shut your mouth a moment?" Harry hissed at him

Neville looked concerned at Harry's display of ranged moods today. It was not normal for him, so they reason to be worried.

"I am not going alone on this mission of theirs. I will be with Tom and my father as well. Tom was also thinking that maybe my Auntie Anya would like to come to for some long and overdue payback to her clan for her family." Harry told them

The other two quieted at this and seemed to think some more.

"Harry, I think we're just more concerned as your temper has been more active today than in a good while and your magic could have scorched Draco to cinders earlier if you had not calmed down." Neville said

"We just don't want you to hurt yourself either by exposing more than you have if you get really angry." He said

Draco nodded agreement silently as his face was pale when mentioning his friend might have turned him into toast for his actions earlier in the day. Harry was quiet now at theses words and then he turned his back to them and sighed. He stared out the windows of his bedroom where they were currently lounging and supposed to be studying up on human transfiguration. Considered Newt level, but hardly complex to their minds if they tried hard enough to pay attention to their books.

"My magic has been acting weird lately and I do not know why exactly. My temper is part of the effects from it. The healer I have been seeing to manage some of the aftereffects said it was normal for my magic to fritz occasionally, but I am unsettled to say the least." He admitted

Draco looked to his friend and saw the honesty and sincerity in his eyes.

"Something's changing in the aura currents isn't there?" Draco said softly, "That's why you were so angry at me? You knew but had yet to tell us and then I dragged us off and nearly killed us when the currents were changing in some way you had yet to interpret?" He said quietly

Harry eyed him and then nodded his head.

"Something has definitely changed in it and from what I can tell; it is not a good thing. I reserve my thoughts for now on what I am thinking is going on as I don't yet have an idea specifically with enough evidence to prove it, but the swirls of color in everything around me are morphing constantly now. It has a bad omen attached to it all." He said

The three fell silent and Harry continued studying the landscape outside the windows of his room, whilst Draco and Neville returned to reading up on their latest assignment from Tom and James. Harry had finished his last night and offered to help, but his mind was pre-occupied now at best. Though he did sit down in a few moments and re-read the material as he offered advice to his friends once in awhile when they seemed stuck.


	10. Chapter 9: Time Moves On Pt 3

A/N: I want to alert all the readers and reviewers out there that there are some scenes with in the chapters that make you assume what may come next. However, I do have a set number of chapters I wish to keep this story at so there will be scenes that will be excluded and turned into side story one-shots. Many would consider this a missed opportunity to deepen the plot-line or other things, but I stand firm that this is how it will be done.

**Chapter 9****: **_Time Moves On Pt 3_

The parents of Harry, Draco, and Neville were all very nervous today. The boys were now eleven and eligible to begin their education at Hogwarts. They had received their letters and bought supplies earlier last month.

In two years, Draco's temper and hastiness had been cooled down after Tom and Lucius found out of the forest 'incident' and had literally brain numbed him with what would have happened if Harry, his best friend, had died to his stupidity and all their efforts for the last decade or so since he came to their side and Tom regained his sanity had been lost?

Draco had then trained extra hard to keep himself from overreacting since this major lecture he had received. He still had his moments at times, but those odd occurrences were rare now or rarer than they had been previously at least. However, Lucius had noticed one major difference from his time in his lord's service to when Harry entered the picture. His son was freely able to express his emotions within reason and to state his opinions without being hexed or cursed in rage as many of the former generations of his followers had been.

It made Lucius glad to know that times had indeed changed for the better and thing were looking up for their end of the war.

All three boys had their own strengths and weaknesses in different areas, but they all melded together to cancel them out. So, if one was weak there, another of them could help out and fix the mistake and correct it. Though, Harry's list of weak spots was far shorter than that of Neville or Draco, and all the parents assumed it was due to his power and not being able to afford such weaknesses if possible. All the boys had grown quickly, whether mentally or otherwise, and perhaps in some ways; they had matured too fast as the parents had not had more time to allow them the luxury of a more carefree childhood than they had had. But each boy knew they were loved and that they were happy where they were, so that was all that truly mattered to them.

But today was a very stressful day, as they were boarding the express for the first time. They had been lectured and warned a thousand times over to be wary of how they phrased things and appeared before the other students there. It had gotten to the point they were rolling their eyes at their parents. Harry especially so, but knew the significance of why they were so worried and said nothing despite his annoyance at them both.

"Boys, please know that if something bad happens there; you can contact us at any time. We have a small gift for all of you that will allow you all to do this secretly away from prying eyes." Narcissa told them with a gentle smile

Harry, Draco, and Neville seemed confused.

"Know that we are all infinitely proud to consider ourselves your mothers and fathers. Your friends are like our second and third child to us now and we wish you the best term you can have under circumstances." Alice told them with a watery laced voice

"Aw mom, don't try and make us cry here." Neville complained

"This gift was something special from all of us and from Tom." Lily told them, "It came to me from something Harry's father James and his uncle Sirius used to have when they were in school themselves. It's like a two-way mirror, but more reliable and heavily more enchanted." She said

"I made it so if one of you contacts us, the others will make a vibration that only you will feel and it will not give off a magical aura or signature to alert someone you have them. They have notice-me-not charms, privacy charms and more on these and are very valuable so please take good care of them." She said sternly

Narcissa looked her son sternly, "Draconis, if I find out you accidentally broke yours somehow; I will make sure you are helping the house-elves all summer long when you return." She said to her son

Harry and Neville smirked to their friend as he paled drastically to the thought of cleaning, cooking and working his first training free summer away. Draco always seemed to manage to break something when he was not careful and angry. Whether it was an antique vase that exploded in his temper and had cost fortunes for their family to get a hold of or if it was a Malfoy antique chandelier that had mysteriously had the metal frame liquidize into gold pools of water and was irreplaceable to their estate. It didn't seem to matter.

"Understood mother, I will take extra care not to break it in my anger or temper." Draco said sincerely

She nodded after she believed his sincerity and then James came forward to talk.

"You three are the eyes of our side in the school. We want to be alerted as to how Albus is managing there and what seems to instigate problems for him too. We don't care where you are sorted, but family pride for the family name is important to some degree. Remember, that no matter what house you all end up in that you are all still yourselves and that no matter what happens that we will always love you. Remember your family, but more importantly, remember who you are as a wizard." He told them as Lucius and Frank nodded in agreement as did their mothers who had literally pushed their husbands into this.

The boys nodded and Tom came from his hiding spot. Draco and Neville went ahead to secure a compartment. Tom's eyes betrayed his insecurity of letting him go off to the school and Harry felt his worry through the bond.

"I will come back Tom, I assure you." He said softly

Tom's emotions were not exactly readable, but Harry had an advantage with his connection to the elder man even if he bore no scar this time. The bond of soul-mate was deep now, since he spent his infant years and toddler years around Tom as much as he was allowed. Their sharing of magic helped deepen the connection even if their relationship was far from physical yet.

"I know you feel it is not safe enough, but this is something I must do for my family, myself, and for your side of the war. You understand this, don't you?" He asked him curiously and in a gentle tone that made his eyes betray his concern for his elder mate

Tom had not responded immediately but did so after a quiet moment.

"It is not so much I am worried about you and your personal safety I worry about right now. I know you are well trained and that you are able enough to take care of yourself while there. Probably more than most, as are Draco and Neville alongside of you." He said stiffly

Harry watched his eyes and how they seemed to be soften then dull over and harden in thought.

"Then, why do worry so for me if not exactly for my safety." He asked in firm tone now

Tom sighed and answered reluctantly, "You are my soul-mate, Harry. There is no one else on this earth who is living and whom could ever be considered another replacement for you to me. But you are much younger than I am, and for you to go to the school and to see the many people in it is exciting for you if dangerous to you as well with Albus there ruling over your head, but for you to be there is terrifying for me also and for another reason than what you believe it is currently."

Harry listened to his words and analyzed them as he went along and then realized what Tom was saying and was at a loss when he knew his mate had felt this way for some time.

"Tom, I know this is hard for you. But believe me, if I had any other choice that allowed me to stay with you at the manor; I would have done it in a heartbeat. You are as much my soul-mate as I am to you. There is no other whose magic comforts me as yours does, nor is there anyone else whose magic brings such peace to my mind when it is troubled. Surely, you understand this?" Harry asked softly

Tom smiled gently, "Harry, yes I understand this. But you must know that because of the extra-large age gap between us that you cannot say that most others would not doubt the bond either. Is it wrong for me to doubt the certainty of it when our ages clearly show the differences of opinion in many ways?" he asked him

Harry smiled, "No, I suppose it would be unfair of me to tell you that. To tell you doubt is wrong when every other person experiences it at some point. I did when we killed the vampire watchers when I was eight. It cost me my aunt for my misstep, but she told me not to be too hard on myself as she would not have wanted to give her life any other way than to protect her only great nephew."

"But I am going to remind you of one thing." Harry smiled as Tom looked at him directly, "Try not to think of too many bad thoughts, alright? They are distracting, you know?" He asked of him

Tom's eyes widened at the implications of the words.

"You remember that far back?" He whispered

"I remember the day I was born through the emotions in the hospital room. I cried and then had tons of glass in the ward shatter. Mum then told me I broke all the windows with my magic laced cry in the maternity ward that day. But regardless, yes I remember, and I always will." He said

"Harry, hurry up or the other families will be flooding here soon." Draco called to him

Harry nodded, "I must go, but I will talk soon. I promise and tell mum not to cry all over dad too much. I think my sister is wreaking havoc on her emotions."

Tom was stunned speechless as he walked away and then left to talk to Lily about her son's reveal of her second pregnancy before she knew. Though he had to admit, it did seem to be a lot of tears for the train overall.

However, he knew mothers tended to cry a lot on a child's first day of school in the muggle world, and so maybe this was the witch's equivalent to this. But the fact was Harry had mentioned he was to be an older brother to a baby sister. So, the boy had relegated him the task of delivering the news to his parents. How fun…


	11. Chapter 10: The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 10: **_The Hogwarts Express_

Harry and his friends had chosen to sit in the middle of the train due to they had better access to more students this way and were relieved when they were all finally aboard it and their parents were not able to keep them from going to school any longer. Despite the fact they would need to take care not to draw too much of a crowd to their compartment with Harry being the so-called 'Savior' and possibly every person on there wanting to see him and gauge him.

"I honestly thought at one point my mother was going to have dad seal me away in my room to keep me from going to school after the incident." Harry laughed, "But dad then laughed and told her not to worry and that I would be in the best hands possible and would be safer there than anywhere else."

Draco smiled despite his face wanted to split a scowl as did Neville's to these false comments to lure others interest in their conversation. They were not in the best hands at all; in fact, they were walking potentially into a death trap for being held hostage at the school when winter holidays came around at best.

"I know what you mean Harry, since after the last attack on our home; my mum was the same way with me too. She said she would rather die than let me go if all that was going to happen was for me to be attacked there as well. Then my dad did something similar and she huffed and stormed out of the room in an angry mood, but I could tell she was relieved in some form though she was still angered." Neville said

"Drake, you have no idea how good you have it with your family's wards. I tell you." He smiled as others whispered as they walked by.

Draco just rolled his eyes, "You both know your homes are just as warded as my own if not more so because of whom Harry is to society. The people who were sent there were specially trained to deal with wards and so it was of no surprise they were able to accomplish what they had. Though I do think they did whatever they had done remarkably fast, and that it did not seem normal since wards tend to be temperamental if as old as ours are." He told them with a huff of annoyance

Harry and Neville had loudly conceded the issue so more students heard the conversation from the hall as they both knew it was true even if the whole story was for the most part a bluff.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said easily

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair entered. She had soft blue eyes and a face that resembled a pug, but her demeanor was friendly if a little tense and stiff around her shoulders.

"Draco! Where have you been these last few years?" She cried, "I've tried to reach you, but my parents would not let me write anymore and when I asked why; they told me you were away doing something important." She cried

Harry and Neville smirked as Draco's ire rose and he tried to remain calm enough to answer her ridiculous questions. Pansy just had that effect on people with her whiny sounding voice and half-correct pureblood mannerisms since she really wasn't all that lady-like and did not care to be. Much to her parents chagrin too.

"Harry, a silencing charm would be appreciated." Draco asked him

Harry considered and then nodded as he then drew his wand and cast one silently over the door. Pansy eyed this boy strangely. He was a first year, except highly well trained more than was normal, even by the wealthiest of families with school-aged children. It was an odd sight to see.

"Pansy, please calm down so I can answer your questions without interruption; since I do not want to repeat this for you. I'm sorry you were worried, and I know you haven't been able to write as it was due to my safety and Harry's that the rule was instigated to begin with." Draco told her, "Pansy, this is Harry Potter and he was with me and several others during the last few years." He told her

Harry nodded to her as she gazed quizzically at him.

"You know the Potter's have sided with us as have the Longbottom family, but we must appear united under the banner of the social gathering from four years ago that Harry's mother started to eventually eliminate Dumbledore's influence on our world. That's why there was that huge party for all the pureblood nobility no matter their background. It was a first show into the plan. Harry is very special to our side when the war progresses and he is a very talented wizard, but you know that power comes with a price as much as anything else does in our world." Draco told her softly

Pansy seemed to understand what he was saying, "You were with Harry and away training, weren't you. To protect him as much as you are able to from Dumbledore when we get to the school." She asked him seriously

Draco smiled, "Yes, Harry is my best friend and my brother in all blood, as is Neville too since his family was compromised and was then moved in with ours. We were training to protect ourselves from those who would seek us to do harm at the school."

Pansy relaxed now, "Well, I feel better now to know that you have not been outright ignoring me for some stupid reasoning. But you should probably find Blaise sooner later, as he is ready to skin you alive for your absence to his mother's wedding even though you had told him you would not be able to make it several times over."

Draco nodded with a sigh, "I will speak to him soon. If you know where he is right now, you could bring him here and we can resolve this now."

Pansy shook her head at him with a smile, "You know Blaise, Draco. He will show up right about as the train is to leave. His mother is always busy and he hardly pays attention to time. He will be lucky if he even remembers what today is at all." She smirked

Draco smirked back to her as Harry and Neville seemed interested in this conversation.

"Yes, you're right. Blaise will show up at the last second or not at all and have to be apparated here by his uncle, who will not be pleased to do that. That is just his unique way of doing things, if unintentional." He said

"Well, I'd better go find Daphne and Millicent before they send a search party for me." She said

Draco nodded, "Pansy, you cannot say a word about what we have discussed here. For my safety, and for Harry's."

She nodded, "I won't say anything. There will be time later to explain to the rest of them."

She left and Harry lowered the silencing barrier. The three friends then sat and started a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

When the train had actually left the station, it was about another half-hour before another knock had occurred on the door. Harry allowed them entry and when the girl entered he blinked rapidly as her aura melted in ways that were odd at best.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and I was wondering if any of you had seen a rat around here. A boy named Ronald, or Ron as he prefers to be called, has lost it and wants to find it." She asked them

They told her that they had not seen it and she sighed before leaving. They all knew Pettigrew had decided to return as a rat at the Weasley home despite protestations of being caught eventually. They were high-rank Order members after all, so as an animagus he could spy and gather intel this way instead of the more traditional way that his father and Sirius did when they attended. Albus had no clue that he had at least seven double agents in his circle that reported back to Tom of his ongoings. Harry watched her go with calculating eyes that had hardened over in thought and Draco noticed his attentive gaze to her aura which might have been why she seemed uncomfortable around him. He knew something was up with that girl if Harry had that look on his face though.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked him

"That girl Hermione, she has power blocks on her magic from Albus as well as memory charms on her from him. Her aura is fighting them but losing the battle to disintegrate them as there is too much to deal with at once. She is also adopted I think, as she appears to be raised as another muggle-born child returning to their world but her blood aura says completely otherwise." He said quietly

Draco was curious, "What does her blood aura say?"

"She is the direct descendant of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, and the true heiress of the Luteriene Family. A clan not seen since its mysterious and tragic murder in the mid-1980's." Harry said disquietly, "This bodes an ill sentiment to us if its true because it means Albus may have had something to do with the clan's murder in order to get to the girl for whatever reasons he had to do it."

Neville and Draco were still and quiet at this. This presented a bad picture ahead for them all if Albus was trying to get rid of Hogwarts heirs to be in control of the power balance of their world through the castle and its wards there. So, they upped their guard as the train remained moving steadfastly towards the school in preparation for any attack to Harry's power or memory from the meddling fiend.


End file.
